Pokémon Academy!
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: Welcome to Pokemon Academy. A prestigious academy where Pokemon trainers shall train among the best to become world champions. Sign ups are over and only special scholarships shall be excepted. Thank you. (Updates will be a bit shorter and stretched apart till my regular typing computers up and running!) Hate is welcome, they boost my thinking to make the story better!
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Academy!

I got an idea from a story called Ranger School Adventure. But this story won't be that close too it just that theres a school. Kids who have a Pokémon can go to an academy and battle and become trainers. They can wear a uniform and are put into mixed grades. Theres no age for grades it's just the level of your Pokémon and nothing else. You're graded on your normal stuff, but did I mention that you have one class period devoted to training and playing with your Pokémon? Well you are! So meet this character named Lizbeth Soles and c'mon down!

~MUSTACHE BOB WILL HAUNT YOU IF YOU DON'T READ ON~

~ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED~

CHARACTER PROFILE:

NAME: Lizbeth Soles

AGE: 16 (all characters please be this age)

FEATURES: Waist Length dark gold blonde hair, straight hair, thick hair, dark blue eyes that go lighter as they go down more, tan skin, freckles, clear skin, slim figure, strong build

HOBBIES: Playing soccer, drawing, singing, writing, writing songs, boating

FAMILY: Mother (Deceased) Father (Deceased) Sister: Tiffany Brother: Sam

FEARS: swimming because her parents drowned

CRUSHES: I want one of your oc's to be the crush. So I want you to make an oc and make it her crush if possible. But he has to look good and be nice like he would jump in front of a bus for her. So I'm not telling you too but I'm asking you guys too

POKEMON: Pikachu, Piplup, Ponyta, Tepig, Stantler, Lillipup

WAY OF ACTING: Nice, sweet, shy, klutzy, can be very brave, strong, fast on her feet, can be scared sometimes, bullied (by an oc please! Maybe some kind of rivalry on the crush hehe)

~MUSTACHE BOB IS AFTER YOU ~

~YOU'VE BEEN WARNED~

"Lizbeth hurry up!" yelled my sister Tiffany. "I'm coming just hold on!" I slipped on my blue shorts and finished butting the blue vest over the white blouse I had on. I put on the black flats I had gotten for today and put my long waist length dark gold blonde hair into a ponytail. I slipped my white and blue striped messenger bag on my shoulder and walked downstairs. I grabbed some toast and walked outside. "Bye sis!" I yelled as I started to run to the school. It's my first day and I can't wait to make a new friend! After 6 years of traveling I've finally made it back and I'm gonna start my schooling again.

~That twas a prologue~

Soo heres what your character needs to be:

NAME:

AGE: (around 15-16)

FEAUTURES:

HOBBIES:

FAMILY:

FEARS:

CRUSHES:

WAY OF ACTING:

POKEMON:

FAVORITE QUOTE:

Thanks please fill these out. I need at least 5 but I will accept more. Thanks! And happy reading

~SeaFoam


	2. First Official Chapter!

Pokémon Academy!

I got an idea from a story called Ranger School Adventure. But this story won't be that close too it just that theres a school. Kids who have a Pokémon can go to an academy and battle and become trainers. They can wear a uniform and are put into mixed grades. Theres no age for grades it's just the level of your Pokémon and nothing else. You're graded on your normal stuff, but did I mention that you have one class period devoted to training and playing with your Pokémon? Well you are!

Here are your characters I have chosen: WELL ALL OF YOU PASSED BTW! Haha so yes all 12 of the reviews (5 of which had the characters in a PM) have been chosen! I messaged all of you saying congratulations! And here is your second chapter!

~MUSTACHE BOB AND MUSTACHE STEVE ARE AFTER YOU, BETTER START RUNNING!~

~I WARNED YOU~

I walked through the gate and someone pushed me. I looked up and saw a girl in the shortest ever skirt I've ever seen and the tightest blouse and vest. "What the hell?" I muttered under my breath. "Oops sorry!" said the girl. She had a nasally voice (this OC I just made up) obviously bleached blonde hair, a fake tan, a really expensive looking purse and a diamond necklace on. I stood up and glared at her. "My names Lizbeth. Whats you name?" "Arbela McKinnon. And I heir from the famous McKinnon family. My mom's Susanna McKinnon and my dad's David McKinnon." Oh great a rich kid who thinks she knows everything. "Now if you excuse me I should get to class. Oh and just to let you know you're a loser and stay away from Mike Hughes! He's mine." Six years of exploring didn't get me set for this. "Sure thing!" I put on a fake smile and she walked into the skill almost tripping in her heels. I smirked and walked inside. "Room 29, Room 29. Where the hell is room 29?" I was thinking looking at a sheet of paper. I then ran into someone and fell to the ground. "Sorry! I am such a klutz." I got onto my knees to collect the papers. I went to grab my class assignment sheet when a hand touched my hand that was on it. I pulled my hand away. "Heres your paper." Said a boy. I looked at him and just stared at his doe brown eyes. (Would doe brown be okay?) "T-thanks. Again I'm sorry for running into you I was looking for" "Room 29? Yeah me too. I think it's a floor above. Well I think it is." He stood up and helped me up. "Again I'm sorry. My names Lizbeth. Lizbeth Soles." "Hey Liz. I'm Mike Hughes." Wait he's the Mike I was warned to stay away from! "Uh I should really get going." I started to walk off but Mike stopped me. "Let's walk together we're both new and could always help each other find room 29." "Sure. So what Pokémon do you have Mike?" "A charizard, a staraptor, a shinx, a herracross, a tropious, and a vaprion! What do you have?" "A Pikachu, a Piplup, a Ponyta, a little Tepig, a Stantler, and a Lillipup. So did you travel around the area?" "Yeah. I've spent a while travelling. What about you?" "I've spent 6 years travelling the entire Kanto region and actually going to some other regions." We then reached Room 29.

"Oh my god why were you talking to Mike! I told you not to!" screeched Susanna at lunch. "Well sorry but last time I checked this was a free country!" "Get away from my lunch table." "Well okay." I grabbed my tray lunch and walked outside. I sat by a tree and ate the chicken and rice with the temptation Jell-O and my Coke Cola. I released my Pikachu who hates his Pokeball but Tiffany had me put him in there this morning. "Hey Pikachu, sorry about putting you in there today, Tiff told me too." "Pika!" I giggled and tickled his stomach. "Pikachu, I have a problem." "Pika Pi?" "Theres this girl who is like super mean to me and she told me to stay away from a really nice guy. Now she'll probably tell lies and spread rumors about me guess I talked to this guy. "Then the door to the courtyard opened and I saw Mike walking out. I grabbed Pikachu and climbed up the tree with my messenger tote on my other arm. I set Pikachu in the tote bag and hid in a leafy branch. "Hey who left his lunch tray?" asked a girl. She was petite and had wavy coppery colored hair. "I don't know… Hey is someone in that tree?" asked Mike. Pikachu made his way out of my tote bag and started to fall out of the tree. "PIKACHU!" I yelled and jumped out of the tree after him. I caught him and did a front flip and I pretty much face planted onto the ground. "Oh my god Liz you okay?" asked Mike as he ran over to me. "Yeah no cuts or bruises." I sat up slightly dazed with a major headache. "You sure that was some fall?" asked the girl with coppery hair. "Yeah just a headache." "Maybe we should take her to visit the nurse…" said Mike. "Yeah c'mon to the nurse you go!" said the girl. I grimaced in pain from my head. "Rin, settle down!" said Mike. "Fine…" I stood up and grimaced some more. "Where's the nurse at?" "I'll take you. Rin go make sure that Megan's there!" "Sure think Mikey!" and then Rin ran off. "Let's take you to see Nurse Megan." We walked to the nurse's office. "Hey Megan my friend here fell out of a tree. Could you give her some Advil or ibuprofen or something?" "Take her over to the cots. I'll see what I can do." Mike and I walked over to a cot and I sat down. "I should really call Tiffany and tell her what happened. Or Sam… yeah Sam's way better and he's my twin and I'm closer to him!" I took out my cell phone (yes I know they don't have like cell phones they have now a days but live with it!) and called Sam. "Hey Lil Sis whats up?" "I was a klutz again." Mike was talking with the nurse. "What happened now?" "Fell out of a tree with Pikachu." I tickled Pikachu who was sitting next to me. "Are you bruised or anything?" "I'm fine but I'm in the nurse's office." "I'll be right there!" he hung up and soon I heard running in the hallway. And then entered my brother. My overprotective older twin brother that is. "Sam you should be in class!" "Sorry little sister but I'm here to help." Mike walked over. "Hey I'm Mike. I'm friends with Lizbeth." The nurse than came over and handed me two white Tylenol and a Dixie cup of water. I took the pills and drank the water. "Okay now you may go back to class." I nodded and stood up straightening my shorts and shirt. I looked at my clothes entirely muddy. "Is it okay if I change in the bathroom guys?" we were out in the hallway. "Sure!" they both said. I went to the girl bathroom and changed into a clean uniform I had brought with me. I combed my hair with my brush and left it fall down my back. I cleaned the dirt off my face and did the best to get it out of my hair and then I went and cleaned up Pikachu. "Pika pi!" He then did thunderbolt. I was shocked clean. "Thanks Pikachu." He smiled in happiness. I sighed and walked outside. "Ready for math class?" asked Mike. "Yup!" He smiled and I noticed Sam was gone. "Where'd Sam go?" "He had History class." I nodded knowing my brothers schedule. "So room 35?" "Yup Room 35!" We made our way to Room 35.

"Miss Soles what is the answer to this question?" I looked at the white board: 35*8*7/7*10*0+60*4

"Um 240?" "Correct!" "Mr. Hughes what is the answer to this question?" Crap she gave Mike a really hard question: 18/2*9/3*6+9*2*22/4=? . "The answer to that question is 1881!" "Correct!" He smiled and looked relieved. "Miss McKinnon what is the answer to this question?" The question was fairly easy: 18*2/2*3=?

"Um uh 42?" "No its 54!" Everyone but me laughed I hate my laugh. I swear it's worse than a pig giving birth! I grew up on a farm that's how I know how that sounds. Soon class was over and it was back to homeroom. Susanna glared at me the whole class and then I sat next to Mike in homeroom and she glared at me even more. "Um that's my seat!" said a nasally voice AKA Susanna. "Oh sorry. I'll go move." I stood up and went to sit somewhere else but Mike grabbed my arm. "No don't go please. Susanna theres more seats in the class go sit over there please." "Fine!" I sat back down and Susanna hissed in my ear "Slutty whore he's mine so stay away from him you whore." I flinched at her wording but just pushed it to the back of my mind. Like I do with everything. "Hello class my name is Mrs. Jenson and I will be your homeroom teacher." Said a pleasant enough looking teacher. "So you shall all be introducing yourselves and tell us a little bit about your life." I gulped. I'll have to talk about my parents… "Also tell us your fear and likes! We'll start with Miss Soles." I stood up and walked to the spot Mrs. Jenson had set up for us to talk. I get REALLY quiet in front of crowds. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I urged my voice to come out and said "Hi um my name is Lizbeth Soles call me Lizzie or Liz please." Susanna then yelled "WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" "I said: Hi my name is Lizbeth Soles, call me Lizzie or Liz!" "Please continue Miss Soles." "I'm 16 years old. I live with my twin brother and my older sister. My parents died when I was 5 in a swimming accident." I got really quiet in the last sentence. "I'm sorry I can't do this. Can I go out to the hall please?" Mrs. Jenson nodded and I ran out of the room. I ran to the courtyard and saw a fountain. I sat with my feet in the water. "Liz!" yelled Mike. "What?" He ran outside followed by Rin and 2 boys. "Are you okay?" asked a boy with Jade green eyes and hair that fell over one eye. "Yeah you're a fast runner." Said another boy with short black hair and hazel eyes. "Everyone's really worried about you." said Rin. "The teacher was gonna call the search squad!" said Mike. "I'm fine guys." I stood up on the side of the fountain and almost slipped into the deep fountain. I screamed but felt hands wrap around my waist. I looked and saw Mike's warm doe brown eyes. "We can't have you drowning on the first day now can we?" He joked and helped me out of the fountain. "Oh we should've introduced ourselves!" said Hazel Eyes. "Yes we should!" said Jade Eyes. "I'm Thomas!" said Jade Eyes. "And I'm Mark!" said Hazel Eyes. "I'm Lizzie." I looked at my watch. "Shouldn't we get back to class?" "Schools over! You missed the huge announcement too." Said Rin. "What?" "Theres a talent show tomorrow!" "Wow that sounds cool!" "Yeah everyone in homeroom will be in the show." Said Thomas. "Will you be in it?" asked Mike. "Yup!" "What will you be doing?" asked Thomas. "It's a secret." All four of them nodded. "I should get home and practice for tomorrow! See y'all later!" I yelled as I ran out of the school yard and home to practice my song

Theres your first chapter guys! Hope you liked it. Next one will be up soon

~SeaFoam


	3. SECOND OFFICIAL CHAPTER!

Pokémon Academy!

I got an idea from a story called Ranger School Adventure. But this story won't be that close too it just that theres a school. Kids who have a Pokémon can go to an academy and battle and become trainers. They can wear a uniform and are put into mixed grades. Theres no age for grades it's just the level of your Pokémon and nothing else. You're graded on your normal stuff, but did I mention that you have one class period devoted to training and playing with your Pokémon? Well you are!

Haha make that 12 from the last chapter to many people!

~Mustach~Mustach~Mustach~Mustach~WHAT? ~Mustache~

TALENT SHOW TIME!

~Mustach~Mustach~Mustach~Mustach~WHAT? ~Mustache~

I got up the next morning exhausted. I was up till 1 in the morning practicing and didn't fall asleep till 2 and now it's 5. I'll just drink five hour energy or two and eat some sort of sugar and I'll be all set. I quickly showered using my very favorite sweet pea shower set and shaved my legs and underarms. I got out and got dressed (it's on my profile along with all the characters that are OC's that were sent in at the time this chapter was being made)At least I don't have to wear that stupid uniform today. I did my hair and put on my sweet pea body mist and deodorant and did some light makeup. I sighed and walked outside. I saw Sam all dressed up. He was gonna play an instrument for me. "Sam you all ready?" "Yup!" He lifted up his fiddle and smile. "Well let's get going!" We started to walk with me eating a bagel. I was nervous and I knew I probably looked like a train wreck but I didn't care.

I soon saw some dark hair I easily recognized. "Hey Mike!" I yelled running as fast as I could over to him in my shoes. "Hey there Lizzie!" I hugged him and we started to chat while walking. "So what are you doing for your performance?" asked Mike. "I'm gonna sing a song…" "What song?" "If I Die Young by The Band Perry." "Cool!" "Yeah it's cool…" I was cut off by a large yawn. "Tired Liz?" "No dip Sherlock. I got like three hours of sleep last night and that's all I'm running on!" He laughed slightly. I laughed also but covered my mouth with both hands. "Why aren't you laughing?" asked Mike. "Because I have a horrible laugh! I sound like a pig giving birth and that is not a pretty sound!" "You sound fine! Trust me!" He took my hands and moved them away from my mouth. Sam had walked way ahead of us.

"Now laugh. Or I'll tickle you!" "Never!" I yelled and started to run but tripped backwards. I screamed but felt strong hand grab me. "You okay?" asked an out of breath Mike. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm a klutz like I've always been. Don't worry!" He smiled and laughed which made me laugh and I didn't even bother stopping myself. "Hey you finally laughed! And I love your laugh!" I was blushing.

Soon we reached school and me and him went our separate ways. I then noticed he had a guitar case in his hand hmmm I wonder what that's for. Probably his performance. He had to go to the designated boy's room on the opposite side of the stage and I had to go to the girl's area. "Where is my $400 per ounce perfume!" screeched Susanna. She was glaring at me the whole time. "Hey I didn't even touch the thing! I just got here so don't be saying I did it!" I yelled at her fuming. I walked over to a table to fix my hair and lightly fix my makeup.

My phone went off with a text from Sam "my fiddle broke! i cant play for you! Srry!" I sighed and texted back "it's okay Sammie, i'll go on without instruments i guess. And even if i'm off key it don't matter its just a talent show and its for funn" I turned my phone off and fixed my makeup. Soon I realized that the only person in the room was Susanna and she was going through my bag.

"YOU DID HAVE MY PERFUME!" yelled Susanna as she held up a small maybe 4 oz. bottle. "What I didn't take it!" "Thief!" she ran off and came back with a teacher. It was the grumpy principal Mr. Stevens "Miss Soles you cannot steal and think you can still participate in the Talent Show. You have been banned from the talent show. I am sorry but you have to be locked into here." He and Susanna walked out. I sighed and sat in the chair. I turned the TV on and saw the people going onto the stage and performing a few names I memorized: Vash Vasorsisunatu, Devin Daniels, and Moselle Urania. Wait Mike was gonna go right before me and I was last. I took out my cell phone and called him.

"Where the heck are you?" asked Mike. "Susanna put her perfume in my bag and framed me for stealing it! I didn't steal! I'm in the girls dressing room and it's locked I need help out!" "I'll come and get you out of there. I'll be there in 5 minutes!" he hung up and I sighed tears threatening to spill. I didn't steal anything! I was framed! I heard a knock on the door and Mike yelling "I'll be in there in a minute Soles!" "Okay!" I yelled back. I heard numerous locks being clicked and unlocked and then Mike yell "try to open the door!" I ran and tried to open it. "I think it opens from the outside." "I'll open it in a moment then!" He went and pushed it open and it opened. "Oh my god! Are you okay? You were crying!" He hugged me and I slightly cried into his shoulder. "Mike you have to go out there and perform!" "I need you to come onto stage with me." "What? Why?" "I just need you to!" I nodded because the urgency in his voice told me to listen to him. "Let's go!" He dragged me outside.

I looked at the sheet with the performance things. "Wait Mike why do I go before you?" He looked at it for a minute then said "I don't know!" The principal was on stage saying the next act "Now put your hands together for Miss Susanna McKinnon singing, If I Die Young by The Band Perry!" Susanna pushed past him and started to sing. I cringed and said "We have to stop her!" "Here take this!" said a boy I recognized as Devin Daniels. He handed me a microphone that I put on over my head so it hung onto my ear. I set my hat back and covered the microphone with one hand. "What am I supposed to do?" "Go out there and sing!" said Mike. "Okay…" Stage Fright step one starting now. I walked behind a curtain and started to sing "If I die young, bury me in sat inlay me down on a bed of roses_ Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song…" I stepped onto the stage and continued with the full song "__Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby  
_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_  
If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song  
The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time  
And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_  
there's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time  
so put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done  
A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_  
if I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song  
The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

_Gather up your tears; keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_  
the sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys

And I'll wear my pearls"

As I finished Susanna had left. Everyone started to clap. "Well that was a surprise song! Give it up for Miss Lizbeth Soles!" said the principal. I rushed off the stage blushing like crazy. "That was really good Liz!" said Mike as I walked backstage. "Thanks Mike. Now get out there and rock the stage!" He smiled and I gave him a quick hug and kissed his cheek, in a friendly way of course, and he walked out onto the stage. "This song I want to dedicate to a close friend of mine. Liz could you come out please?" I blushed and stepped onto the stage. Susanna was fuming in the front row. "What are you doing?" I whispered. "You'll see." He took out a white guitar and started to play and sing this song "Last night's dream

We rode our bikes

To our tree house by the sea

And there we lay and said we'd never leave.  
Last night's dream I promised you would have

The whole world at your feet

And that we'd lay

On a bed we made of leaves.  
And we both know

You're everything I need

And now I know

What she does to me  
She takes me High She takes me High She takes me High She takes me

High

She wakes me up

She breaks me down

She's got me 10 feet off the ground

She takes me High, high

She takes me high tonight  
Last night's dream

We drove your car

To the dead end of your street

And we made love where no one else could see.  
Last night's dream I held your hand

And asked if you would be

Forever mine, together you and me.  
And we both know

You're everything I need

And now I know

What she does to me  
She takes me High

She takes me High

She takes me high

She takes me high

She wakes me up

She breaks me down

She's got me 10 feet off the ground

She takes me High tonight.  
I'll keep sleeping

If I don't stop dreaming

I would stop my breathing for you

I'm not leaving

This life I'm dreaming

Cause I can't stop living with you.  
She takes me High

She takes me high

She takes me high

She takes me high...

She wakes me up

She breaks me down

She's got me 10 feet off the ground

She takes me High, high

She takes me high tonight"

I sat there just staring at him and looked like an idiot. What does the song me? Does he like me or something? No he can't like me! I just met him! Ugh I'm an idiot! "Thanks for listening guys!" said Mike as he waved at the crowd. I ran outside and to the parking lot. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Once again tears threatened to spill and I let them spill this time. "Hey you okay?" asked a girl with red hair cut into a bob. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine." "My names Mara and you were a really good singer out there earlier." "T-thanks. I'm Lizbeth." "I know that. Why did you run out of there like that?" (Sorry if she's a bit OOC) "Because I'm an idiot." "Why do you say that?" "I think I might like Mike. And now I think he likes me…" "Mike he wouldn't stop talking about you last night! My brother and I were over at Mike's house with Devin, Moselle, Ace, Martin or as we call him Hatter and Dana, you're all he talked about! He really likes you and I can tell you like him so don't give up quite yet give him a bit." I nodded. "Okay I will. I should go talk to him." I looked at my cell phone I'd been out here for 15 minutes, 10 of which I spent alone and crying. "Good. I should get going my brother and I are going to visit our grandma." I nodded. "Bye Mar." "Don't call me that." And like that Mara was gone.

I sat there looking at the fountain trying to earn the courage to go and talk to Mike. I probably made him look like a fool; I was sitting there the whole time just staring off in space and made him look like an idiot. Thunder rumbled over head but I couldn't move. I have a fear of thunder, it's called Broncophobia, and it puts me in an almost paralyzed state. The wind started to blow and thunder shook the fountain and lightning flashed overhead yet I wouldn't move. Soon the rain came down, at first lightly then it turned into a full on downpour, the rain coming down in sheets around me. "Lizbeth?" I heard a voice yell. It was really quiet because of the rumbling thunder. I looked at the water as the voice yelling my name, accompanied by many other voices, but that first voice stood out. Like really stood out I knew who it was and I wasn't gonna let them see me.

The rain made it hard to see but I saw numerous flashlights bobbing around me. I shivered in the cold rain cursing myself because I wore a thin material dress. I had tooken my boots off a while ago because the water was piling into them. My hair was drenched from the rain soaking through it and the rain covered my tears and my makeup was off my face tooken away with the rain.

"Lizbeth!" yelled a voice. It was Mike. I got off of the ledge of the fountain and started to run. I wasn't allowing him to see me. Pikachu was in my tote bag all dry and warm in a blanket. I ran and kept running, not stopping. I soon saw a lake. I stopped at a retaining wall that water was just near the edge.

I set my bag down in a little dry spot under a tree and set Pikachu on his blanket by my bag. I looked at the water and then started to run. Memories of my parent's death swirled around me. The screaming as the boat they were in sank and then my parents being dragged with the boat. My siblings and I had gotten out but my parents didn't. I soon was jumping over the water. "Liz!" yelled Mike. I didn't scream but my feet skimmed over the water and soon I went under and couldn't move. I couldn't swim and I didn't want to resurface.

~Mikes POV~

As I had finished the song Liz ran off stage. "Liz?" I yelled as I followed her. Marcie, Vash, Zayla, Thomas, Rin, Fraser, Devin, Vash, Dana, Lynn, Yuna, Michael, Zyon, Kaylee, Ace, Mara, Victor, Hyung, Candence or Andy, Moselle, Mark and Hatter crowded around me. "Dude that was awesome!" said Devin. "Yeah like super great!" said Rin. "Did you see the look on her face? She totally likes you!" said Zyon. "Now all you need to do is ask her out!" said Candence. "And plan a proper date!" said Mara. "Yeah uh thanks guys. Has anyone seen Liz?" "Um I think I saw her run outside looking like she was gonna faint!" said Victor. "I should go talk to her…" "No I'll go talk to her Mike. You stay here and wait for the awards." Said Mara. I nodded and she ran outside. "Kaylee that was some sick dancing." Said Vash. "Haha thanks." Said Kaylee. She had danced to Blow by Keasha. "So what was that song called Mike?" asked Fraser. "It was a He Is We song that's all." "Well that was a cool song." Said Hatter. "Yeah what else can you play?" asked Andy. "A few songs is all." I looked back at the door growing worried. "You really like her don't you?" asked Hyung. "Yeah I really do but she probably doesn't. Did you see that look on her face?" "She probably wasn't feeling well is all." Said Marcie. "Yeah maybe she ate some bad tofu or something." Stated Vash. "Or got to close to Susanna." Said Moselle. "Or maybe she was poisoned!" said Hatter. "Yeah by Susanna!" shouted Devin. "Dude just shut up."

After standing in an awkward silence for awhile Mara came back in. "She doesn't know what to say to you right now is all. She likes you but she's worried that you don't like her back." Then the school shook with thunder. "Wait she hates thunder!" That's when the power went out. At least the school makes everyone keep flashlights in our backpacks. "Let's go find her!" yelled Victor. We all grabbed our flashlights, or each other's we don't know which bags we grabbed just that they were from the pile we made. I ran outside and yelled "Lizbeth?" no answer. After a while of yelling I saw a blue flash pass me and noticed that Liz's boots were on the ground in front of me. She was heading for the lake.

I started to run followed by no one else. I saw her set Pikachu down by a tree and run for the water. I reached the retaining wall moments after she jumped. "Liz!" I yelled as she fell into the water. This is an old Mining Lake and right here its 40 feet deep. I took my shirt off (hehe yeah cute boy taking his shirt off!) and jumped in after Liz. I couldn't find her so I resurfaced grabbed a breath of air and re jumped into the water. I saw a flash of her blond hair and swam towards it. She was uncouncise and I was just praying she didn't die on me. I swam back to the beach and set her on the ground. I went and ran to grab something that I hoped would wake her up. "Pikachu please try to help her with your powerful shock." He shocked her but it didn't work. "Shit!" I yelled and then started to perform CPR. I called 911 right before I did CPR and soon after I performed CPR over and over again the ambulance arrived. They laid her onto a stretcher and put a neck brace on her neck and I climbed into the back with her, pulling my shirt on of course. I had Pikachu sitting next to me along with her tote bag.

I gripped onto Liz's hand as the ambulance performed work. "She has a concussion and a possible coma." Said the Paramedics. We reached the hospital in record time and they rushed Liz into the hospital. I sat in the waiting room with a worried Pikachu next to me. "Mr. Hughes?" "Yeah that's me." I picked Pikachu up and he climbed onto my head. I walked over to the doctor and she told me the worst ever news: "Miss Soles has a coma and we're thinking she won't make it out."

~PAGE BREAK~PAGE BREAK~ PAGE BREAK~ PAGE BREAK~ PAGE BREAK~

MWAHAHAHA I gave you guys a cliff hanger :P hehe I'm evil. Yes I stated or hopefully stated all the OC's but the OC submission is open till the next chapter so don't be afraid to enter your OC's and theres so many of you and I'm so happy I have so many reader and likers and people who want their characters to be a part of this story. Mike is pretty protective huh? Sorry if anyone was OOC I tried and I think I failed big time on Mara but I'll get better. So I'll start the next chapter after this and hopefully have it up tomorrow morning but I'm going back to school clothes shopping tomorrow so no promises on a new chapter tomorrow. Happy reading!

~SeaFoam


	4. THIRD OFFICIAL CHAPTER!

Pokémon Academy!

I got an idea from a story called Ranger School Adventure. But this story won't be that close too it just that theres a school. Kids who have a Pokémon can go to an academy and battle and become trainers. They can wear a uniform and are put into mixed grades. Theres no age for grades it's just the level of your Pokémon and nothing else. You're graded on your normal stuff, but did I mention that you have one class period devoted to training and playing with your Pokémon? Well you are!

Recap: I walked over to the doctor and she told me the worst ever news: "Miss Soles has a coma and we're thinking she won't make it out."

~Mikes POV~

"What do you mean she won't make it out?" "Mr. Hughes, please settle your voice down or I will have you removed from the premises." "PIKA PI!" yelled Pikachu. "You tell her Pikachu." "We lost Miss Soles multiple times while trying to stabilize her. She had too much water in her lungs and we spent numerous times trying to save her but if we lose her again we might not be able to bring her back." I was angry and I knew I showed it. "You're a doctor you're supposed to help her!" "I know but doctors aren't magicians." "Can I see her? Please let me see her." "Room 143." I nodded and ran to the room. I entered the white room. There was a bouquet of Primrose. This of course was her favorite flower.

I sat in a chair and looked at the pale lifeless looking Lizbeth. Her hair was surrounding her like a fan around her and her face was lifeless looking. "Liz." I croaked. Pikachu jumped onto her stomach thinking she was asleep. "Pikachu it won't work buddy. She won't wake up for awhile." "Pikachu!" said Pikachu as he shocked her. It didn't work. I put my face in my hands and started to cry. Yes I know most men don't cry but a real man does.

I must've fallen asleep cause I woke up to Mark shaking my shoulder. "Hey Mikey how you feeling?" "Like shit." He laughed. "The doctor said you can stay here as long as you need. Some lightning hit the school and burned the gym and cafeteria down so school cancelled for a few weeks." I nodded. "Has she woken up yet?" "No. I'm sorry man, really I am." "It's okay." "Mara made some sandwiches for everyone. Do you want yours?" "What kind?" "Ham and cheese." "No thanks. I'm not hungry." "You sure? I can go grab you a coke or something." "I said I'm not hungry. Maybe later." "Well remember baseball starts in 2 weeks so better get your act together." "Okay…" "I have to go babysitting my cousins." "Okay see you later man." "Theres some clean clothes for you in the Wal-Mart bag!" yelled Mark as he walked out of the room. I sighed and went to change in the bathroom.

I walked out and sat next to Liz in my chair. I saw my white guitar on a chair and I grabbed it. I started to sing a song I haven't tried in years "Look at this photograph

Every time I do it makes me laugh

How did our eyes get so red?

And what the hell is on Joey's head?  
And this is where I grew up

I think the present owner fixed it up

I never knew we'd ever went without

The second floor is hard for sneaking out  
And this is where I went to school

Most of the time had better things to do

Criminal record says I've broke in twice

I must have done it half a dozen times  
I wonder if it's too late

Should I go back and try to graduate?

Life's better now than it was back then

If I was them I wouldn't let me in  
Oh oh oh

Oh God I  
Every memory of looking out the back door

I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye  
Remember the old arcade?

Blew every dollar that we ever made

The cops hated us hanging out

They said somebody went and burned it down  
We used to listen to the radio

And sing along with every song we know

We said someday we'd find out how it feels

To sing to more than just the steering wheel  
Kim's the first girl I kissed

I was so nervous that I nearly missed

She's had a couple of kids since then

I haven't seen her since God knows when  
Oh oh oh

Oh God I  
Every memory of looking out the back door

I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye  
I miss that town

I miss their faces

You can't erase

You can't replace it  
I miss it now

I can't believe it

So hard to stay

Too hard to leave it  
If I could I relive those days

I know the one thing that would never change  
Every memory of looking out the back door

I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye  
Look at this photograph

Every time I do it makes me laugh

Every time I do it makes me"

I looked at Liz hoping she woke up to that. But no such luck. I sat there and started to cry. "Lizbeth please wake up. I'll make you the happiest girl out there and I just want you to be mine. I want to be able to kiss you goodnight and not be afraid too. I want you to be my girlfriend and I want you to wake up so I can hear your laugh and you hear you talk. So I can see you run around like crazy and so I can speak to you without worrying that I'm gonna kill myself. So that we can go on adventures and on the last day of this year when we finished with our schooling and are all set out on adventures to find more Pokémon me and you can go out and catch those Pokémon and be together just like I've always seen others do." I looked at her hoping her beautiful blue eyes would open up and see the world. I sighed and wiped at my eyes. I wasn't gonna let her leave this place. She is only 16 and deserves more time in the world.

~2 weeks later~

She still hasn't opened her eyes and its driving me nuts. I know today she'll open it, or at least I hope she does. Everyone's visited except Susanna. I sing songs every day hoping that she'll wake up. The doctors have nearly given up. I haven't changed anything but my boxers in the last few weeks. I have a feeling she'll get up today though. I just have that feeling. "Mr. Hughes if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow I'm sorry but we'll have to take her off of life support." Said the doctor. I haven't even bothered remembering names of any of the staff. "No not yet please not yet." "We need this room for patients who are awake not for those who are asleep." Mental Note: get this doctor fired. "2 more days that's all I need." "Fine but I'm only giving you 48 hours starting tomorrow morning." I nodded and he left. I sighed thinking of a song I wrote awhile back. (I know he didn't write this song but think that he did thanks) I started to play random chords on my guitar and then I remembered the song and started to sing:

"Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am asking you for one more chance

Can we fall, one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you-uu  
Only you  
It's got to be you-uu  
Oh only you  
Hey  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/o/one_direction/gotta_be_ ]  
Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere

I'll be here, by your side  
No more fears, no more cryin'  
But if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you-uu  
Only you  
It's got to be you-uu  
Oh only you

Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more time  
I'll make it better  
one more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more  
can we try one more time to make it all better?

'Cause it's gotta be you-uu  
It's gotta be you-uu-uu-uu  
Oh only you-uu  
only you  
It's gotta be you-uu-uu  
only you

Only you

Hey." I looked hoping it would work but nothing happened. I muttered words that I didn't know where in my vocabulary. I sighed holding onto her hand hoping something would come to my mind that would work.

By the time I fell asleep it was 4 in the morning and I had nothing. I woke up at 7 to something gripping onto my finger. I stood up and ran outside to a nurse on duty. "She's awake! Miss Lizbeth Soles woke up!" the nurse jumped up and ran and was soon followed into Liz's room with a doctor and another nurse. After 10 minutes the nurse walked out. "Miss Soles wants to speak with you." I nodded and the doctor and the nurse walked outside and I walked inside. "Hey Lizbeth!" She coughed and said "Hey Mike. What happened?" "You jumped into the water and well didn't come back. I found you right before you jumped and well saved you from drowning."

~LIZBETH'S POV~

"I'm sorry if I worried you…" "Liz you're my best friend and you should know never to do that again!" I laughed slightly but stopped as my throat burned. "Are you okay?" asked Mike worry in his eyes. "Throat…. It burns…" I then proceeded to puke into the garbage can next to me. Mike looked at me worriedly and went and grabbed a nurse. I kept puking over and over again into the can. "Hmm it seems like she was given the wrong medication." Said the nurse "What?" me and Mike said at the same time. "Yes it seems like someone gave her the medication for the flu. She'll be better in a couple hours just a lot of puking. She'll be allowed to leave in the morning at noon and I think that you should get her some clothes for tomorrow and get cleaned up young man. You can come back in the morning." "Okay… Night Liz I'll see you in the morning." Mike kissed my cheek and then walked out looking back worriedly.

Pikachu jumped onto my head and fell asleep. I looked at the clock and decided that the sooner I fall asleep the sooner tomorrow will come. I was just about to fall asleep when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I called. "It's Susanna." The door opened to reveal the bottle blonde that I hate. "What do you want?" "I just wanted to say that you will rue the day that you ruined my song." "You called that shriek singing well then sweetie I am so sorry but that wasn't music." She glared at me and said "Also if you talk to Mike again I will make sure you never see the light of day again." I growled. "Sorry sweetie but Mike's my friend and you can't make me do anything. So back off and please go." She glared at me once again and then left. I sighed and fell back into my pillow and fell asleep just wanting this day to end.

I woke up the next morning to Pikachu talking to me in his sleep. "Pika, Pikachu pi chaa…" I smiled and saw a text had showed up on my cell phone that sat next to me. I grabbed my phone and saw it was from Mike "Hey you awake yet?" I smiled and texted him back "Yup! And I want out of this hellhole!" "haha i'll be there in 10" "hurry!" I set my phone down and fell back into my pillow still exhausted.

Ten minutes later I heard a knock on my door. "Miss Soles your ride brought you some clothes." She handed me a Target bag with some clothes in it. I went to the bathroom and changed. (Just add polyvore: cgi/set?id=54434052) I brushed my hair and teeth and then smiled. I looked much better than I must've looked like. I walked out to the room to grab Pikachu. "Ready to go Pikachu?" "Pika pi!" I smiled and let him climb onto my bare shoulder. I grabbed my tote bag and my cell phone and walked outside. "Hey Mike." I smiled at him slightly blushing from when he kissed my cheek last night. "Hey Liz." We walked outside and I saw a red convertible sitting in the parking lot. "That your car?" "Yup! I got it for my birthday from my dad." "Cool." I got into the passenger side and he got into the driver's side and started to drive.

About halfway home I saw the school and its partly burned stuff. "What the heck happened!" "Lightning hit the school. We have a whole month left on break. There just gonna make school a bit longer is all."  
"So like we won't have school until the end of October? That's awesome!" Mike laughed. Oh god his laugh is sexy (I'm laughing right now and my mom thinks I read something inappropriate T.T) and I love his laugh. No don't think like that Lizbeth. Ugh but it is! I started to laugh also. "So what are we gonna be doing for the whole month?" "The entire gang is gonna go to the roller rink, Warehouse 17!" (Theres an actual Warehouse 17 in Lindstrom MN near where I live. I live 30 minutes away lol) "So who's all in the gang?" "Marcie, Vash, Zayla, Thomas, Rin, Fraser, Devin, Vash, Dana, Lynn, Yuna, Michael, Zyon, Kaylee, Ace, Mara, Victor, Hyung, Candence or Andy, Moselle, Mark, Sming, Aura and Hatter. Yeah I know it's a lot of people for you to meet but their all super nice." "I've met Thomas, Mark, Rin and Mara not the others." "Well it's a good idea to know a lot of them their all really cool and super nice!" I smiled. "Cool I can't wait to meet them!"

"So why did you do it?" We were about 20 minutes from home when Mike asked that question. "Do what?" "Jump from the retaining wall." "I was having flashbacks to when my mom and dad died and I guess it made me remember that I wanted to jump into the water and save them. I wasn't thinking I guess." "Well next time don't do that." Said Mike in a stern voice. "I won't. I promise I was being stupid is all." I turned the radio and a song I love came on. I couldn't help but sing along to it "He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/taylor_swift/the_way_i_loved_ ]  
But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you"

"You're a good singer Soles." I blushed at my nickname that I guess I've earned now. "Really? I don't think I'm that good." "Well your amazing and never let anyone say different." "Could we stop at a park please? I don't wanna go home quite yet." He nodded and pulled into a park.

I got out of the car and looked around. I love the forest. It's wonderful. "Why didn't you want to go home?" "Because knowing my big sister she'll be overprotective and won't let me out of the house for like ever." He laughed and those same thought came back into my head. "Soles I have to tell you something." "What?" "I love you Lizbeth. I love you more than you think." I just stared at him and he suddenly kissed me. I kissed back and then stopped kissing him. I looked at him and said "Mike, listen I …"

~PAGE BREAK~ PAGE BREAK~ PAGE BREAK~ PAGE BREAK~ PAGE BREAK~

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER? Why yes another cliff! Just cause I'm freaking awesome and I want to see what you guys will think she'll say! Yes those characters mentioned are the full cast of this story! I will take in a few more if I think their awesome enough! Haha yeah there'll be more. So look out for the next chapter and tell me what you think she's gonna say! And why look at that two chapters in one day that's my new record! See you later guys! Keep reviewing and favoriting and following and I promise I'll answer question! This chapter is 15 pages long! That's my new record! Now I really should go so I can start on the next chapter! Adios!

~SeaFoam


	5. FOURTH OFFICIAL CHAPTER!

Pokémon Academy!

I got an idea from a story called Ranger School Adventure. But this story won't be that close too it just that theres a school. Kids who have a Pokémon can go to an academy and battle and become trainers. They can wear a uniform and are put into mixed grades. Theres no age for grades it's just the level of your Pokémon and nothing else. You're graded on your normal stuff, but did I mention that you have one class period devoted to training and playing with your Pokémon? Well you are!

Recap: "What?" "I love you Lizbeth. I love you more than you think." I just stared at him and he suddenly kissed me. I kissed back and then stopped kissing him. I looked at him and said "Mike, listen I …"

"Mike, listen I really like you but love I don't know. We're only 16 and I don't wanna be hurt like that. I've seen what Sam and my sister have gone through and I just don't want to end up like that." I looked at my feet not knowing what else to say.

"Oh. Um okay." That's when Mike ran off. I noticed he had some tears in his eyes.

"Wait Mike!" I yelled and ran after him.

I looked for 10 minutes and when I did find him he was sitting on a rock playing with a piece of paper. "Mike? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not fine." Said Mike angrily. He took a pack of something out of his pocket and I noticed it was smokes (sorry I know he doesn't do that but just this once, it's his dads or something lol don't be mad at me!)

"MIKE! Put those down!" he didn't listen but instead lit one and put it in his mouth. I took the pack of cigarettes away from him and snapped each one in half and crushed it under my shoe. He kept the one in his mouth away from me. "Mike set that down or so help me god."

"What could you do?" asked Mike. "Tell me you don't love me or something? Yeah you've already done that!" He stood up and looked at me in the eyes.

"Mike, please don't do this to yourself. You could kill yourself!" I quickly grabbed the smoke out of his mouth and stomped on it. "I never want to see you near another one of those damn cigarettes ever again. If I do then I'm never speaking to you again." I ran through the woods not wanting to hear what he would say to me.

"Wait Lizbeth!" yelled Mike as he ran after me. I was maybe half way through the woods when I felt a hand grab my arm. "Liz, please listen to me." Pleaded Mike.

"I'm giving you five minutes. Starting now." I crossed my arms at him.

"I lit that cigarette because I was stressed. I was hoping you would love me back but I guess you don't like me anymore than a friend and I'm fine with that but the past two weeks have been stressing and I've been nonstop worried about you. I sat in the hospital room waiting for you to wake up and the doctors kept saying you weren't gonna wake up and they wanted to take you off life support and it worried me. I just want you to be mine and not anyone else's because I love you Lizbeth Jessica Soles. I love you more than I love baseball and that's saying a whole hell of a lot." Said Mike with tears in his eyes.

"Mike, I love you. I was just worried I would hurt you and I don't want you to get hurt." I then kissed him. We sat there for four minutes kissing, tonguing it also. When we stopped, so that we could breathe, we just stared at each other. "See now you can see how much I love you Mike Hughes."

"And I love you Lizbeth Soles." I looked at the sun and gasped.

"Oh my god we should get going." I grabbed his wrist and ran through the woods. We soon reached civilization again. "I am so dead!"

"Why? What could happen to you?" asked Mike.

"My sister is gonna kill me. She hates me being around boys who I'm not related to and I'm not supposed to even date! She'll kill us both before the night is through." I looked at my phone. Damn it five texts from Tiffany asking where I was. Mike started to drive quickly through the empty and quiet streets.

After ten minutes of driving we pulled into my driveway. I looked at my large home in fear and sighed. "Thanks for the ride Mike. I'll see tomorrow or sometime else. Love you." I kissed him quickly and walked inside. I watched as Mike drove off and opened the door.

"Where were you young lady?" asked Tiffany.

"Well let's see I've been in a coma for two weeks and I wanted to see a park." Okay I admit I was sorta rude but my sisters a control freak! She's 25 and had custody of me and Sam after my parents died since she was 19 and my grandma had died plus she had a good job and got my parents house and money. She's turned into a true spoiled brat though.

"I saw you with that boy. You know you're not supposed to be around boys." Said Tiffany rudely.

"Then why did you have me go to school? Hmm? Theres boys at school. Sam's a boy whats the difference?"

"Sam is your twin brother. That boy you were with could drink and do drugs for all I know!" yelled Tiffany.

"Where's Sam? He can tell you what Mike's like!" I yelled back at her.

"He went out with his girlfriend!" shouted Tiffany.

"So he can have a girlfriend but I can't have a boyfriend? God you're not my mother!" I then proceeded to run upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I hate my sister so much! I want to just run away sometimes. I heard a knock on the door and answered it.

"You need to break up with that boy!" said Tiffany.

"I'm not breaking up with Mike! I love him. Go get a life Tiffany."

"Break up with him or I'll have you kicked out of that school." Threatened Tiffany.

"I'm sorry that you don't have a life like I do Tiffany. Go to your work or a bar or a club or something. Just get out of the house for awhile and leave me alone. I just got out of the hospital."

"Fine but I'll be back in the morning!" She then stormed out of the house and took off in her shiny black Ford Focus. I sighed and collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep.

(btw her room is like this: periwinkle walls, a day bed that has a blue comforter on it and a soccer ball pillow on it with her two regular pillows that are encased in dark blue pillow cases, a white desk by the door, a huge walk in closet, a cool 5 color light by her bed, a white bookshelf with books on it, a bunch of pencils and notebooks lying around, a TV on top of her dresser, a wardrobe and a small dresser for summer clothes)

~the next morning~

I woke up and showered and saw that my sister wasn't home yet. She probably hooked up with a guy or something. Sam was asleep in his room and it was quiet in the house. Maybe I should call Mike… or maybe me and him and a bunch of other people can go roller skating. Yeah that would be cool. I texted everyone but Mike with this text: Hey anyone want to go roller skating at the warehouse? Text me back if you can."

The text I sent to Mike was sweeter, "Hey Mike you wanna go skating today? I texted the others earlier. And Tiff is so pissed off at us but whatever. Text me back in a bit. Love you xoxo"

I wrote up a list of people who could come:

Vash Vasorsisunatu (belongs to Phantom imPaler

Devin Daniels (belongs to GhostHuntingLuxray456)

Mozzy Urania (belongs to thesecretkeeper11)

Fraser Scout (belongs to route 1 magikarp (guest) )

Rin Farenia (belongs to RawrILikePie (guest))

Mike Hughes (belongs to whoneedspennameswhenigothis)

Everyone else was busy. So only us seven would be going. I went to get dressed. I got dressed (just look for the outfit on my profile under ROLLER SKATING AT WAREHOUSE 17) I did my hair into a quick messy bun and walked outside. I heard a car horn and saw Mike and the others in a black minivan. "Hey guys!" I yelled as I ran towards them. I hopped in next to Rin and Mike started to drive.

"How you feeling Liz?" asked Devin.

"Better than I did a few days ago."

"So what is Mike so happy about?" asked Fraser.

I blushed "Well um we'll tell you at lunch!" Mike nodded and so did the others.

"I bet their dating." Said Rin.

"Yeah me too." Said Mozzy.

Usually those two are quiet and not good in big crowds but our group of friends their pretty good on not being super shy. "Maybe we are or maybe we're not." Stated Mike.

We all started to laugh but to me Mike's laugh was sexier than Josh Hutcherson, sexier than Liam Hemsworth, and well the sexiest thing I've ever heard. After a while we pulled into the parking lot and went to get our tickets and whatnot.

We first bout some pizza, like two huge pizza's with sausage and pepperoni on one and Canadian bacon and pineapple on the other. "Fact is a pineapple is neither a pine nor an apple it's a fruit!" said Devin. We all burst out laughing. At least we're the only ones here, someone how we got it to close for everyone, except for us no clue how but we did.

I sipped at my strawberry banana smoothie when Mike said, "  
"Should we tell them?" I nodded and set my smoothie down.

"So anyone want to hear the news?" asked Mike.

"YES!" yelled everyone but me and Mike.

"Well…" started Mike.

"Me…"

"And…" said Mike

"Mike…"

"Are…" stated Mike.

"Dating!" me and Mike ended. Everyone stared at us and then started to congratulate us.

"Congrats dude!" said Devin.

"Finally got the courage!" shouted Rin.

"Your perfect for each other!" said Mozzy.

"Yeah like you'll be together forever!" said Fraser.

"Maybe you'll get married!" said Vash.

I was blushing the whole time. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" shouted everyone except Mike and me. We shrugged and quickly kissed each other. Everyone either wolf whistled or clapped.

"Let's go and skate!" said Mike. I got up slipping on my rollerblades and headed out to the rink. I learned to rollerblade years ago so I'm pretty good at it. I did a few backwards and the moonwalk before Mike caught up with me.

"Wanna race?" I asked him.

"Sure. To the DJ Podium?" I nodded. We then started to skate and both made it to the podium at the same time. I then looked at the DJ sheet and requested a song.

"Could you play Mine by Taylor Swift please?" The DJ nodded and wrote it down.

I smiled and went to skate some more. As we all skated for 3 hours not stopping other than to eat songs played the entire time. The door opened and slammed shut and an angry looking Susanna skated onto the rink wearing hot pink blades. "What are you doing here with _him_?" asked Susanna.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Why are you skating so closely to Mike?" I skated away and to a table and Susanna followed me. Mike and the guys were in the arcade and the girls were in the bathrooms or ordering food.

"Mike's my boyfriend so excuse me for being close to him."

"You little slut! How could he be your boyfriend? You just met him!" Said Susanna. I sighed wanted to punch her so badly but I just kept my clenched fists at my side.

"Susanna, please leave you have no reason to be here."

"Yes I do. My family owns this place. So I can have you kicked out if I want to and well you're kicked out. Buh bye!" I didn't feel like fighting so I just walked out of there not even letting anyone else know I had left. They'd figure it out sooner or later, I prefer later but whatever.

I ran to the park from yesterday feeling sick to the stomach from running 5 or 6 miles without stopping. I sat on a rock looking out at the beauty of the woods. I was in a mood and when I'm in a mood I sing. So I started to sing a song that used to be on my iPod: We can't  
We can't back down (x4)

Not right now  
We can't back down  
Not right now  
We can't back down  
We can't back down

Don't close your eyes  
We're all in this together  
Wherever we draw the line  
We're not gonna straddle across it  
Or lose it

We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our backyard  
Our own home plate  
(No way)  
We've been called out  
(We've been called out)  
Do you hear your name?  
(Yeah)  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
(Let's do it)  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah

Don't get me wrong  
I don't like confrontation  
I'd rather we all just get along  
Music should be undivided, united

We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our backyard  
Our own home plate  
(No way)  
We've been called out  
(We've been called out)  
Do you hear your name?  
Find More lyrics at .com  
(Yeah)  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
(Let's do it)  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah

We got a situation that we can't ignore  
'Cause ignorance is not bliss  
We don't have to take this, no  
With every big decision  
Comes an equally important share of the risk  
We gotta take this

We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our backyard  
Our own home plate  
We've been called out  
Do you hear your name?  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah  
We can't back down

We can't back down  
Not right now  
We can't back down"

I stopped and heard some rustling in the bushes and saw an Eggsecute (spelling?) I know theres something you're not supposed to do around Eggsecute but I forgot what it was. I got down onto my knees and looked at the Eggsecute. "Are you guys lost?"

"Eggsecute, Eggsecute!" said the little creatures and their eyes glowed yellow that's when my mind sorta felt like it clicked off…

~MIKE'S POV~

"Hey have you guys seen Liz lately?" I hadn't seen Liz in an hour. I had been in the arcade the whole time.

"No, I think she left though." Said Devin.

"Yeah I saw her talking to Susanna and then she ran off." Said Rin.

"I'm gonna go look for her. I'll be right back." I ran outside trying to think about where she could be. "Okay think Mike think!" I said in my head. The park! She probably went there if she was mad. I started to run for the park we went to yesterday.

As soon as I reached the park I saw Lizbeth and a guy with black hair and yellow eyes walking out of the park. "Hey Liz! Why'd you run off?"

"Mike. This is my new boyfriend Alexander Hails. I am sorry but we have to break up." Said Liz in an almost robotic sounding voice. I looked at this Alexander guy and remembered he was one of the students who were expelled last year for using his Eggsecute to get him to do whatever he wanted.

"What? Liz snap out of it he used his Eggsecute on you." I snapped my fingers in her face twice to get her to go back to normal… didn't work as I planned.

"I'm sorry Mike but Alexander is my new boyfriend." Alexander smiled as Liz sad that. He then whispered in her ear and she said "I won't be going back to school. I'm going to live alone. Goodbye Mike." With that she and that creep walked into the woods.

I walked slowly behind them and then they stopped in the woods. It was a clearing full of wildflowers and if Liz was normal I knew she would've loved it. "Bitch I don't want you to ever talk to him again." Said Alexander.

I frowned and wanted to beat the crap out of him. "Yes Alexander." Said Liz.

This dude is going down. "Now remember what I said I was gonna do? Well I'm gonna do it." Said Alexander. He raised his hand and slapped Lizbeth across the face. I sprinted out of my hiding spot and kicked him from behind. I saw Pikachu in a tree.

"Pikachu thunder shock on Lizbeth! Now!" I shouted to the yellow mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu as he thunder shocked Lizbeth. She fell onto the ground and I kicked Alexander in the back making him fall and black out.

"Liz!" I yelled as I ran over to her. "Liz? Answer me please Liz answer me."

"W-what happened?" asked Liz as she clutched her head.

"You were hypnotized or something and this creepy dude hypnotized you." I was trying to explain but I was worried the whole time I tried to explain.

"Actually heres my first question. Who are you?" asked Liz.

~page break~

HAHA I LEFT YOU AT ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! Well sort of! So what do you think will happen next? Will Lizbeth ever stop being hurt? And your OC's will start to have their own little POV's as well! Like the others have lives too you know! Yes I know they didn't have iPod's in Pokémon world but they didn't have cell phones like I said they were also so deal with it! Haha sorry I'm just super tired which makes me super hyper! And its only 8:02 pm! Then again I was up way past midnight last night and then did three hours of shopping for school clothes, which I got some pretty awesome shoes. I am not at all girly btw its just my mom likes a lot of stores and I wear a bit larger pants size than most people (I AM NOT FAT BTW I HAVE A BOYFRIEND SO THEREFORE I AIN'T FAT!) though I am having boy problems lol. The life of a 13 year old well almost 14 my birthdays in 2 months and 3 days! Sorry this seems like a life story. Anywho see you guys later!

~SeaFoam


	6. FIFTH OFFICIAL CHAPTER!

Pokémon Academy!

I got an idea from a story called Ranger School Adventure. But this story won't be that close too it just that theres a school. Kids who have a Pokémon can go to an academy and battle and become trainers. They can wear a uniform and are put into mixed grades. Theres no age for grades it's just the level of your Pokémon and nothing else. You're graded on your normal stuff, but did I mention that you have one class period devoted to training and playing with your Pokémon? Well you are!

Recap: "Actually heres my first question. Who are you?" asked Liz.

~Mike's POV~

"Wait what?" I was thinking she was joking but I could tell she wasn't.

"Who are you and where am I?" Asked Liz as she sorta moved away from me.

"Liz, it's me Mike. You're my best friend and we're dating and well you were put into a trance like state thing by a guy named Alexander and well he hurt you." I looked at the ground not feeling good in the stomach.

"So you're my boyfriend? That's crazy Tiff would never let me have a boyfriend." Stated Liz.

"Well she really didn't but you didn't listen to her."

"Oh… can I go home please? I should go make sure Tiffany and my brother's okay." Asked Liz still sounding confused.

"Sure. Let's go." I stood up and helped her up feeling like I was dying inside.

~? POV~

Susanna will be very happy to know that Miss Lizbeth Soles can't remember her own boyfriend. Finally I can take Liz back and take what is mine. Lizbeth Soles will be mine and I will be sure of that.

~Damien Rodriquez POV~ (owned by Art Geek Freak (guest))

~Next Morning~

I was walking on the beach wearing some khaki's and a white and black polo with my red TOMS. (Too tired to create this outfit) I saw a girl wearing a yellow and white polka dotted sun dress with yellow flats in her hands. She had blonde hair and a face that looked as if it would belong on a vintage doll. Her hair was braided over the shoulder and some Ray Bans on her head. A Smoochum stood right next to her walking around. I walked past her or well I thought I did. I accidently ran into her falling on top of her on the ground.

I got off of her and started to apologize "I am so sorry. I'm a true klutz. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Not hurt at all. Whats you name?" asked the girl.

"Its Damien Rodriquez, I just moved here and I was exploring. What about you?" I asked her looking at her hair and her beautiful face.

"The names Lynn Mercier." Said the girl- I mean Lynn. She had a slight French accent but not too noticeable.

"Hey Lynn. So do you go to Pokémon Academy also?" she looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Yeah I do. It's the only school here by the way idiot." I looked at the ground and nodded.

"I'm not an idiot I'm just a special person." I got her to laugh at that one.

"So where do you live?"

"Maria Lane, fifth house on the left it's a white French villa style house. What about you Damien? If that is your real name."

"So you're the one who owns that enormous house! I live next door to you then. Sixth house on the left it's a yellow French Villa style house."

"The Old Cedar Place? That place is haunted!" exclaimed Lynn.

"What happened there?" I knew the place was old and it used to belong to this REALLY old couple and then they just mysteriously turned up dead last year but I didn't think it was haunted.

"The last people to own it had owned it for like a hundred years because it used to be Mr. Cedar's parents house. They had like a bunch of kids who didn't want the house and stuff like that and then on Christmas Day I went over there to give them some of the Christmas cookies me and my sister made for them like we have every year since me and my sister moved in with our Foster Parents which was like 5 years ago. Anyways I had opened the door with the key Mrs. Cedar had given me 'cause I took care of their dog, Rex, a lot and I found Mrs. Cedar dead in their bedroom in her bed. Then found Mr. Cedar dead in their kitchen where he had a bottle of milk in his hands and then Rex was barking at the open window. Everyone thinks that they were poisoned or that it was a natural death but I know it wasn't because I found a syringe in their bathroom full of this green gooey stuff and it was totally creepy." Said Lynn. She sure likes to talk sometimes.

"So what happened to the dog?"

"Oh he lives with me and my sister and my foster parents now. He's the big St. Bernard in my backyard."

"So did they ever figure out how Mr. and Mrs. Cedar died?"

"No the syringe I had given them was lost and no one ever found out if it was medicine or poison. But I think they were poisoned. So do you live with both of your parents or what?"

"I have foster parents. The Williams. I also have a little sister. (I decided to not have her die because well a cliff has water so she was just injured really badly!) She almost died a few summers ago when she was hiking and fell off a cliff. She broke both her legs and a wrist but now she's better just has to be careful when she walks or runs. She's 11 and hers names Ashley. She has a Charmander and a Ponyta. Ponyta was her started and Charmander was found when he was an egg when she was hiking at our old home."

"That's cool! I've met your sister a few times. You sorta look like her though her hairs longer and she's a bit shorter than you." I laughed and then stood up.

"We should have a stakeout for that ghost tonight! I'm home alone since Ashley went to a sleepover and my parents are on a second honeymoon."

"That would be awesome! Did you sister by any chance go to a sleepover at the Laurence household?"

"Yeah she did!"

"My sister went there too and my parents are both at some convention thing so it would be just me and Rex all night so how about we have that stakeout?" I nodded.  
"You can bring two or three of your friends and we can all be alone in the house watching for the ghost of Mr. and Mrs. Cedar." This time she nodded.

"Okay. I'll bring them and meet you at your front gate at how about um 8:30 tonight? I'll bring soda and you can take care of the snacks. I have some ghost cameras and stuff in my house so we can set up cameras."

I nodded and walked off. "See you tonight Lynn!"

"Right back at you idiot!" shouted Lynn. I smiled and walked to the grocery store to buy chips and stuff.

After a $100 shopping bill at the grocery store in which I bought, chips, salsa, carrots, potatoes, candy and some other things. I carried them into the house groaning at the weight. I made a grilled cheese for lunch then started to set up an old ping pong table for the food to be set on. I really hoped everyone would be okay with this.

At exactly 8:30 PM the doorbell rang. I was wearing black basketball shorts and a white T-Shirt with black compression socks. I ran to the door sliding on the rug and opened it. "Hey guys!" Lynn, a guy with dark brown hair and a girl with black hair that had a red streak in it walked in.

"Zoey, Jason, this is my friend and neighbor Damien Rodriguez. I met him on the beach today. Damien this is Zoey," She pointed to the black haired girl, "and this is Jason." She pointed to the boy.

"Sup." Said Jason.

"Hey Damien. It's nice to meet you." said Zoey.

"Nice to meet you guys too." I was feeling sorta wary of Jason he was kinda staring at Lynn's boobs the whole 10 minutes we were standing there. "Oh where are my manners? Come in." They walked inside and I saw that Jason was holding a camera case; Zoey held a tripod and Lynn had 4 things of soda, Root Beer, Coke Cola, Sprite and Yellow Mellow.

"So where we setting up?" asked Lynn.

I walked over to the large living room and said "Um camera can be put by the window but pointed so that the entire living room can be seen. And the soda's go onto the ping pong table with the food. I'll go grab the sleeping bags really quick." I ran upstairs and grabbed the four sleeping bags, a red, a pink, a green and a blue one. Enough for each of us to have one.

"Okay so which one do you guys want?" Lynn proceeded to grab the blue one, I grabbed the green, Zoey grabbed red and Jason got the pink Barbie one that belonged to my sister. I stifled a laugh along with the girls.

"Well at least pink is a manly color. Unlike green or red. But pink and blue are the colors of love. So what do you think Lynn?" said Jason.

"Jason, stop being a sexist pig. You sound like your trying to lure a hooker into your bed." Said Lynn.

I couldn't help it and neither could Zoey. We fell onto the ground laughing. "What are you guys laughing at?" asked Jason.

Zoey replied, "N-nothing. Oh man that was funny!"

Lynn started to laugh as well.

"Whatever." Said Jason. He rolled his eyes and then went to set up the camera. I grabbed a handful of chips and started to eat.

"So when do we go to sleep?" asked Zoey.

"We're gonna play an all nighter." Said Jason.

"Zut ce ne sera pas bonne." Said Lynn (please tell me that is the correct thing for: Oh Gosh this won't be good.)

"Pourquoi dites-vous cela?" I took French class at my old school and know a little bit.

"Jason n'est pas une bonne personne s'il reste debout toute la nuit."

I nodded. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Jason.

"Nothing." Stated Lynn

"Uh okay…" said Jason

~3 hours later~

Jason and Zoey crashed an hour ago so now only Lynn and I are awake.

"So have you had any strange occurrences in this house?" asked Lynn.

"No, but sometimes I swear I hear footsteps at night. It's creepy in the old house. When was it built?"

"I think 1880. The Cedar's have owned it for generations, three generations to be exact."

"Wow… that's cool! Maybe more than one generation haunts this place."

"Possibly! It would be awesome." At that moment lightning lit up the sky and I heard footsteps from upstairs.

"Wait…. We're all in the living room…. Who's upstairs?" asked Lynn.

"No clue. I'll go check it out."

"I'm coming with you." said Lynn.

"Are you sure? It could be a robber or something upstairs."

"I'm sure. It would be cool if it was an actual ghost." I nodded and we slowly crept up the stairs.

"Is anyone here?" I whispered. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I looked back and saw Lynn. "You okay?"

"I thought I heard something coming from the second bedroom. Let's go check it out." Said Lynn

The second bedrooms my room! We walked to my room and I saw a man wearing all black going through my closet. "Hey stop!" I yelled.

"What could you do little boy?" asked the robber. He had a thick Hungarian accent.

"Leave now!" I yelled. He held up a gun.

"If you step closer I'll shoot your little girlfriend." He pointed it at Lynn.

"Don't you dare hurt, Lynn! And she's not my girlfriend!" I stepped in front of Lynn so that instead of the gun pointing at Lynn it was pointing at me.

He grabbed my dad's pocket watch.

"Set that down!" I lunged at the man and the next thing I felt was a bullet going through my shoulder and falling to the ground.

~LYNN'S POV~

"Damien!" I screamed. I lunged at the man throwing his gun out the window. I grabbed the pocket watch while the robber jumped out of the window empty handed. I grabbed a shirt from Damien's closet and held it to the bloody wound.

"Damien, stay with me." I told him. "Jason! Zoey! I need help!" I screamed. Zoey was the first one upstairs.

"What happened!" shouted Zoey.

"Call 911! Go now!" she nodded and ran downstairs. Jason came upstairs and saw the bloody mess that was Damien. The blood soaked through his shirt and it was coming faster. The shirt I had grabbed from the closet was soaked through. "What do I do?"

"Take his top shirt off and hold it to the wound." Said Jason.

"Go help Zoey with calling the paramedics!" I shouted while peeling off Damien's top shirt and pressing it to his wound. "Damien, stay with me. Don't close your eyes."

"Trying… not….too" he coughed out. I felt like crying but I wouldn't cry. I won't cry. The paramedics soon arrived and took Damien to the hospital. I rode in the ambulance with them.

As soon as we reached the hospital Damien was put into an emergency surgery. The bullet was deep into his shoulder, near his collarbone and he needed a blood transfusion. He's O+ and that's like super rare to find. "Wait check if I'm O+." I said to the doctors.

"Okay but O+ is a very rare type of blood. Only one in ever million babies are O+." (I think that's what it is. according to my sister who is O+ that's what it is)

"Just test me! I'm not letting my friend die." I might've just met Damien today but I kinda like him. As in crush like that is.

"Okay. Please follow me."

Five minutes later it turned out I was O+ and they took the pint of blood needed for Damien's surgery. They gave him the blood and got the bullet out within three hours time.

"Mr. Rodriguez should wake up shortly. The surgery was successful." Said the doctor

"Could I go speak to him? Please?"

"Yes you may. He's in room 14. First one to your left." I nodded and walked into the room.

Damien laid in his bed asleep, or uncouncise one or the other, he had a bandage wrapped around his arm and a cast that was from his wrist to his shoulder. That will be very uncomfortable. He had multiple wires in on his body moderating his blood pressure, vitals, heartbeat, brain activity, and other things like that. "Hey Damien." I said while sitting in a chair next to him.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you. You didn't deserve being shot. I want to thank you for jumping in front of me. If you had died I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing someone had saved me and I hadn't been able to save them. I got your pocket watch. It's in my purse. You stood up in front of that man when you could've ran and left me there to be shot. You're brave Damien even though you're sorta shy. And that camera's still on in your house we can look at it when you get back to see if the ghost of Mr. and Mrs. Cedar show up." I felt something touch my hand and saw it was Damien's hand.

"Hey Lynn. What I miss?" asked Damien.

"Damien, are you alright?"

"I'll be better; don't worry. Have you been crying?" he tried to sit up but failed miserably.

"Yeah I did for a little bit. But it doesn't matter anymore. It's the past. How's your arm feeling?"

"Well it's a little sore but I can tell you I'll get much better soon. When do I get out of this place?"

"No clue. I'll go ask." I stood up and went to a nurse outside.

"Do you know when Damien Rodriguez is allowed to leave?"

"He leaves in the morning. We have to monitor him overnight and then send him home with his pills." Said the Doctor. Um Doctor Montez.

"Thanks!" I walked back into Damien's room. "Congratulations Rodriguez you can leave tomorrow morning."

"Oh okay. Thanks Mercier." I smiled at him.

"No prob Dam."

He chuckled and smiled at me. I felt something compared to butterflies in my stomach. Wait why did I feel butterflies in my stomach? Do I like him? No, no way! I do not like my best friend, well my friend who I just met today and is like my best friend.

"You okay Lynn? Your blushing redder than a tomato." Asked Damien

"Huh? Oh haha yeah I'm fine!" I felt my face grow warm. Under my breath I said "Je suis le plus grand imbécile en vie. J'ai failli vous laisser mourir."

"What?" asked Damien

"Nothing. Just me being me!"

"Okay…" his eyebrows were knit together and he was looking at me with a confused look.

"So Damien any girlfriends?"

"Nope! I really never had the guts to speak to a girl back at my old town. What about you? You and that Jason guy looked pretty cozy."

"Jason is a sexist bastard. He tries to ask me out nearly every day and he always has this god awful sexist comment to try and ask me out with. And nope no guys in my life. There probably won't be any." I slumped into a chair.

"Hey don't talk like that! You'll find that guy who will treat you correctly and you'll be loved by him and treated like a princess." Said Damien touching my cheek. I blushed again.

"Thanks Dam." I looked around wondering what we could do. I knew for sure I would spend the night here. Well it's like midnight so yeah I'm staying. "What do you want to do?"

"How about watching the news!" said Damien in fake excitement.

"News it is!" I turned the TV onto the news channel. The news looked very, VERY boring.

"Is Nickelodeon on?" asked Damien.

"Let's hope."

I turned it to Nickelodeon and saw that a Josh Hutcherson movie was on. "Well at least Josh is cute."

"He's not that cute." Said Damien

"Okay, keep telling that to yourself Damien."

Then a nurse ran into the room. "This entire place is under lockdown. Someone stole important information and they had a gun. Please stay in here."

~NIALL~HORAN~NIALL~JAMES~HORAN~I~HAVE~AN~OBSESSION~

MWAHAHAHA THE CLIFF HANGER STRIKES AGAIN! Haha I'm hyper I had pie! With lots of whipped cream! I got out of a breakup and it's my comfort food I'm not a normal child Mwahahahahahah! Sorry I am really not a normal child. I'm going roller-skating on Thursday but before having a potluck picnic at my house and also swimming. Or we'll be playing soccer (football for you Brits, Scots and Irish folk) I love playing soccer! It's my favorite sport next to swimming. Though I'm not in shape at the moment since I had a recent ankle injury that made me not run for like a week or so. Well I'm gonna go work on my Pokemon Flood Story! Please send in a character if you want too!

~SeaFoam


	7. SIXTH OFFICIAL CHAPTER!

Pokémon Academy!

I got an idea from a story called Ranger School Adventure. But this story won't be that close too it just that theres a school. Kids who have a Pokémon can go to an academy and battle and become trainers. They can wear a uniform and are put into mixed grades. Theres no age for grades it's just the level of your Pokémon and nothing else. You're graded on your normal stuff, but did I mention that you have one class period devoted to training and playing with your Pokémon? Well you are!

Recap: Then a nurse ran into the room. "This entire place is under lockdown. Someone stole important information and they had a gun. Please stay in here."

* * *

~LYNN'S POV~

"What did he steal?" asked Damien.

"Some cancer medicine that is hard to find and we needed it for a couple children. It will take weeks for it to be sent here again!" said the nurse as she walked out of the room.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling it could be that guy who broke into my house." Said Damien

"Yeah me too."

We just sat in that room with the door closed for maybe two hours when the door slowly creaked open.

"Hey your that kid from the haunted place." Said a man in all black.

I recognized him as the man who broke into Damien's house. I stood up in front of Damien when I saw the shiny gun hanging from a Hollister on the man's belt. "Leave now." I ordered him

"You know girly your pretty brave. Like your boyfriend here. Though he got hurt and that could very well happen to you as well. So I think you should move away and go play with your dollies."

"I don't play with dollies and I think you should leave right this minute." I looked at Damien and saw fear in his eyes.

"Lynn, watch out!" yelled Damien

A bang rang in the room and I felt something hit me in the chest. I fell down and felt blood pour out of my body. Damien threw a scalpel at the man and the man was dead because it hit him in the heart.

"Lynn stay with me." Said Damien as he pressed the button for a nurse to come and help us. He slid out of his bed; at least he had pants and a shirt on, and started to put pressure onto the wound. A nurse came in and looked at all the blood on the ground. My vision was fading in and out sorta like an old television set.

"Doctor!" yelled the nurse. A doctor came in and called for a stretcher. They placed me onto the stretcher right before my vision faded completely and I passed out.

~Mike's POV~

Liz ran off last night and no one could find her. Everyone knows she has no memory but she just ran into the woods yesterday and we haven't been able to find her. "Okay so now all you have to do is attack him." Said a voice that sounded vaguely familiar, "Now go!" and a dazed Liz wearing a goddess styled blue dress with some gladiator sandals on and hair in a bun came out of the bush.

"Liz?" I walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Mike." She took a knife out, "Put I have to do this." I didn't know what was going on but soon I felt the cold metal slicing at my chest. It didn't penetrate deeply just caused a huge gash. She then started to attack me. I pushed her off but she kept attacking.

"Liz stop!" I said to her. She had blood, my blood, all over herself. I grabbed her hand twisted the knife out of it and threw it into the ground making it pierce into the ground.

"You can't do this." She kept punching me and hitting me but then I grabbed her shoulders.

"Liz. Stop. Now." She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers.

"I'm sorry Mike." She whimpered out.

I then did something I haven't done in awhile. I kissed her with all my might.

"M-Mike? What happened?" asked Lizbeth looking confused.

"You were hypnotized by this guy. He won't hurt you anymore I promise." I flinched as she hugged me tightly.

"Mike, are you hurt? Oh god I did something bad didn't I?"

"You didn't mean to do it Lizbeth."

"Let me take a peek at it though please." I nodded peeling of the remains of my red and white baseball t-shirt.

She looked at me in awe and I blushed.

"Damn your fit!" exclaimed Lizbeth making me blush even more.

She examined the cuts and then sighed "Let's find a lake and get you all cleaned up." I stood up and we walked to the nearby spring.

"Mike you know about my fear of water could you um get this pail filled with water?" she asked me.

"Its fine Lizzie." I grabbed a pail that was on the retaining wall and filled it with cold water from the freshwater spring we were at handed it to her.

She took some fabric from my shirt and dipped it into the cold water and she wiped the blood from my chest and stomach and arms and then cleaned out the cuts.

"How you feeling? I didn't hurt you that bad did I?" asked Lizbeth her eyes filled with worry.

"No you didn't. I was more worried that I would hurt you. Let me get some fresh water so you can clean yourself up." I dumped out the dirty water onto the ground and got some clean water for her to use.

"Thanks Mike." She kissed my cheek and I smiled at her and helped her clean the blood from her skin. NOT THAT SKIN! Her arms, shoulders and face!

Soon we were heading back to town.

"Liz why did you talk to him anyways?"

"I saw his cute Eggsecute and forgot that they could hypnotize a person. I feel like an idiot now that I think about it."

"You're not an idiot Lizzie. I'm the idiot for letting you run off. Why did you run off anyways?"

"Susanna told me to leave the skate place. Her aunt owns it." I nodded in shock; I didn't know Susanna's family owned that place.

We walked into Thomas' house and saw the entire group looking shocked, some girls even crying.

"Whats wrong guys?"

Michael spoke up. "Lynn was shot. She-they don't know if she'll make it through."

Liz and I looked at all of them in shock.

* * *

I'M BACK! I got stung by some bees and my right hand became VERY swollen from that and before that I had small case of writers block but I'm back! And I'm hyper! So hope you liked this chapter, I know it's shorter than most but I don't care! I worked hard on this! I was running around like a chicken with his head cut off today running errands with my grandma so yup! I've been busy lately as well. Well theres your update from your favorite crazy author! Adios!

~SeaFoam


	8. CHAPTER 7

Pokémon Academy!

I got an idea from a story called Ranger School Adventure. But this story won't be that close too it just that theres a school. Kids who have a Pokémon can go to an academy and battle and become trainers. They can wear a uniform and are put into mixed grades. Theres no age for grades it's just the level of your Pokémon and nothing else. You're graded on your normal stuff, but did I mention that you have one class period devoted to training and playing with your Pokémon? Well you are!

NO MORE OC'S PRETTY PLEASE

Recap: Michael spoke up. "Lynn was shot. She-they don't know if she'll make it through."

Liz and I looked at all of them in shock

~Third Person POV~

"W-what do you mean?" asked Liz

"She was at the hospital with a new friend of hers who had gotten shot by the same bastard before and well she got shot in the chest. The doctors called here looking for her parents but Riley's was the only number they could find at the time so he was called." Said Zoey

"Oh my god! We need to go to the hospital right now!" yelled Liz

"Dude Mikey what happened to you?" asked Thomas

"Long story man, long story." Answered Mike

"Me and Lil can take Liz to the hospital to visit Lynn and Rin and Mark can take Mike to the ER. His cuts look horrible." Said Zoey

"Sure thing." Replied Mark

"Yeah we'll take him to the emergency room and then as soon as we finish with that we can go and visit the others." Said Rin

"Liz you can borrow some of my sisters clothes for now. I think you'll fit. Since you look around the same size as them." Said Thomas

He ran up to his sister Jess' room and came back with a white t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. "Here you can go and change in the bathroom." Lizbeth walked to the bathroom and changed into the clothing and brushed her hair into a ponytail. She was then handed a pair of black flip flops for shoes.

"They might be a bit big since Jess has massive sized feet but they'll do for now." Said Thomas

"Thanks Tom. We should go." Liz was looking at Mike worriedly.

"Um Mike you wanna borrow a shirt dude?" asked Thomas.

"Huh?" asked Mike sheepishly

"Never mind dude let me get you a shirt." Thomas went and grabbed a black t-shirt which Mike slipped on.

"Thanks Thomas." Said Mike

"Later skaters!" yelled Rin as she and Zoey dragged Lizbeth out of the room.

Then Mike was dragged to the ER and had to have stitches placed onto some of the bigger gashes and his arm bandaged up. But the worse of all for everyone to see was Lynn, who wouldn't speak to them at all.

~Lynn's POV ~

"Hey Lynn!" said Lizbeth as she walked into the hospital room.

I didn't answer her. I hadn't responded to anyone since I had to be put into surgery. I'm in a joint room with Damien but I haven't talked to him at all. Just stared into space. Damien had been moved to a larger room so we could share. He had the doctors do that upon request.

"Lynn?" asked Lizbeth as she touched my shoulder. I didn't even look at her.

"Sorry but she hasn't been speaking." Said Damien

"Who are you?" asked Lizbeth

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Damien. I'm Lynn's new neighbor and a friend of hers." Said Damien

"Why won't she speak?" asked Zoey

He sighed "I don't know. She was shot trying to protect me since I was shot before and now I don't know what will happen to her. She was bleeding a lot and she was rushed to emergency surgery she's still in the red zone cause of the blood she lost." Explained Damien

"I'm Lizbeth. I've been friends with Lynn for a while and she's never been this way before. Not even when she's arguing with her sister! It seems strange that she would do this now." I looked at Damien and his eyes looked straight into mine as if searching for a reason I'm not talking.

Damien quietly lowered himself into a wheelchair and wheeled himself over to me. "Lynn could you please speak? To me at least." I wasn't going to crack. Not now at least. I felt a lot of pain in my chest and screamed in my head just wanting it to be over with. "Lynn, are you okay? Lynn, speak to us please." I grabbed for his hand and clenched onto it until the world turned into blackness.

~Damien POV~

Lynn's eyes rolled to the back of her head right before her eyes closed. "LYNN! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I yelled at her trying to shake her awake with my good arm.

"Damien! Zoey go get a doctor!" yelled the girl named Lizbeth.

Zoey ran out and a nurse along with a doctor ran into the room. "Lynn!" I yelled. The doctor tried to move my hand but I wouldn't move.

"Now sir we need to check on her." Said the doctor

"No!" I screamed. (Sorry if he's ooc) the doctor took a syringe and stuck it deep into my arm. I must've fainted because the next thing I knew the world was spinning and I was on the ground.

~Lynn's POV~

I woke up in a white room. More like silver and there were spots of gold everywhere. "Hello?" my voice echoed in the small room.

"Lynn? What are you doing here?" asked a woman.

"Mum?" I was flabbergasted (hehe big word) when I saw a woman with blonde hair much like my own and brown eyes. I inherited my father's eyes.

"Lynn what are you doing here?" asked my mother.

"I was shot… I was trying to save this boy that I really like and took a bullet instead of him. How can I go back?"

"Honey, your able to go back but it's quite hard to. Your father and I both tried but we couldn't make it." Said mum

"How do I? Please tell me Mum!" I was crying but my tears were a deep turquoise instead of clear.

"Think. Think about what is most important and then that should help you go back. Hopefully you'll be able to live normally and be happy." Said Mother

"Thank you mother!"

"Tell your sister we love her Lynn. Bye!" she disappeared and I turned my thoughts to Damien and my life. The next thing I knew was it felt like I was falling on a bunch of colors that were rainbow colors and there were streaks and swirling colors then the room went dark.

THERES YOUR NEWEST CHAPTER BY MOI! I got the Hunger Games DVD yesterday so I'm happy! *does weird happy dance*

I don't think it was much of a cliffhanger so that's good! I know my chapters are shorter but I'm setting up for school which starts September fourth and I have Open House on the twenty-seventh so I'm busy! Well more chapters to come. bye guys! Also you can go to Quotev (a website I write on) look for me I'm Country Girl, I have 130+ followers I think theres a link on my profile. Bye!

~SeaFoam


	9. just a check in with my dear readers

Just thought I'd make sure you guys are all still around and a little sneak peak on whats to come:

Someone is gonna die.

You'll be surprised who will die.

The person you least suspect to die will die.

Possibly a forced upon marriage coming up.

New character POV's!

Possible new OC I created.

Now here's a update on my computer and life: Well the computer I type on that has spell check and grammer check blue screened AGAIN! So well my mom has to get all of our photos and stuff onto a flashdrive and I'm not allowed to type on it so I'm working with crappy word pad, which doesn't have any grammer or spell check on it which is shit

Ummmmm my life well heres the schedule: Wake up, shower, breakfast, school, school, school, LUNCH, school, school, school, bus, bus, HOME, home, homework, dinner, internet, internet, internet, internet, tv, tv, iPod time, supposed to go to bed but sneak onto iPod in bedroom for facbebook, friends leave me alone, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, continue day.

Oh and I'm gonna be an auntie in July or late June :D so excited!

Oh and I think I'll transfer so,e stproes to Quotev till the large computer is well again.

*sighs* no clue when that'll be.

Now my dear friends how are you?

I'm hyper, and have a cold. Which isn't a good mix XD

So yeahhhhhh...

Well my dog is barking so I gotta go now! BYE!

-A VeRy HyPeR SeAfOaM-


	10. EIGHTH OFFICIAL CHAPTER!

Well since it's almost Christmas you guys do deserve a bit of a chapter :) Soooo here is a chapter for Pokemon Academy! I'm sorry about my spelling and grammar my laptop sucks.

-My ChEeSe Is BeTtEr ThAn YoUr'S!-

-Still in Lynn's POV-

I woke up with a gasp. "LYNN!" shouted Damien

"D-Damien?" My voice came out raspy and dry. Kinda like how a snakes would sound, if snakes could talk of course.

He hugged me. I saw one of his arms was in a cast. "What happened?"

"You were talking then you blacked out It's kinda confusing to explain." answered Damien

I nodded. For some odd reason every time I look at him I wanna kiss him... Here goes. I kissed him. Kaboom, boom, ooh ahh, sparks. The whole nine yards. That's what I was feeling in that kiss.

-MWAHAHAH I'M CUTTING TO LIZBETH'S POINT OF VIEW!-

We had just left the hospital. As far as we knew Lynn was fine. Awake and alert. But, for some odd reason I heard screams coming from the room. "What do you think those screams were about?" I asked Mike (A/N I'm just sitting here, looking back at past chapters cause I can't remember what happened. Sorry if any of your characters are Out of Character I'm trying my hardest! But I'm being lectured and talkign to my nephews at the same time. Sorry!)

He shrugged, "I don't know. I'm kinda worried to know."

I nodded, leaning onto his shoulder I sighed. "You tired Liz?"

"N-" I was cut off by a yawn. "Okay maybe."

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. "If you want we can go to your place and watch a movie."

"Sure." I said whilst yawning. He smiled and chuckled. "Why are you chuckling? I do something wrong?"

"Nope. You just look cute when you yawn." answered Mike, his eyes looking into mine. I smiled

"Well you, Mr. Hughes, have cute eyes."

I was trying to make a cute line I guess... Pretty much a failure. "Cute eyes? Hmm nah you have cuter eyes."

My face burned with redness and I looked at the ground.

"Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair makes me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know you're beautiful." sang Mike softly

I smiled and looked at him, "Thanks love." I said and kissed his cheek.

We walked in silence for the next ten minutes, it was a comfortable silence at least. Soon, maybe a bit too soon, we made it to my house. As we walked up the driveway I saw the flashing of lights. Sam was sitting in the driveway. I ran up to him. "Sam, what's going on?!"

He looked at me, his eyes red with tears, "It's Tiffany. I came home and she was... She's gone Lizbeth. I found her in the kitchen. A sword going through her head."

My world suddenly felt fuzzy. Knots formed in my stomach and I fell to my knees, dizzy. "No... She isn't gone... She isn't!"

"Liz... She's with mom and dad now. She's safe." whispered Sam

"Did they... Did they catch the man who did it?"

"No... But they found fingerprints. But Lizbeth... They took some things. They took money, some jewelry and dads uniform."

My father was a general in the army here. We've had his uniform placed in the Hutch. "H-his uniform?" I hiccuped, "What kind of sick, twisted bastard would take his uniform!"

"Liz, I don't know... A twisted one thats for sure." said Sam

He rubbed circles into my back as Mike talked to an officer. Tears whelmed into my eyes as I coughed and choked back tears. Mike came over and picked me up. "You guys are gonna spend the night at my house. For awhile. Until they find someone for you guys to live with at least..."

I nodded into his chest. A big wet mark appeared as my tears soaked into the gray material. He whispered calming words into my ear as he carried me down the street.

He laid me down onto a leather sofa. We had left my home ten minutes ago and had now reached his large house. He sat next to me playing with my hair. Sam was sitting in a leather lazy boy across from us; staring at the ceiling. "Mike," I whispered "what if me and Sam are forced to move away from here? We could be forced to go to the Kanto region."

"You won't be Lizbeth. I won't let that happen to you guys." said Mike, making a little braid in my hair.

I nodded and shut my eyes. I tried to fall asleep but when I finally did, all I got were nightmares.

_"Lizbeth, HELP US!" shouted my mother _

_"Lizzie!" shouted Tiffany _

_"Lizbunny!" shouted my father _

_They were all on a burning ship. Merely a few logs tied together. Fire roped around their ankles and wrists, throwing them down to the floor. _

_ "Mom! Dad! Tiff!" I shouted running towards them. The black, oily water lapped at my ankles. A strangled cry from help came from behind me. I turned around, and saw a horrific sight. Mike was laying on the ground, his skin an ashen gray color, his eyes closing. A long silver dagger rose from his chest. Blood gushing out of the open wound. _

_ Looking back at my family, the ones who raised me, and then back at the boy I love. I knew I had to save one of them. But I didn't know who. My parents and sister, or Mike, the only boy who cared about me more than my brother did. _

_ Of course I made the rational decision and started to swim into the oily water. Oil burned my skin and entered into my lungs. My eyes stung from the stench of the oil and the smoke. As soon as I was close enough to touch the raft/ship thingy, my family disappeared. I started for shore but soon Mike disappeared. _

_"Mike! Mom! Dad! Tiffany!" I screamed _

_Something wrapped around my foot pulling me under the oily water. (A/N I'm litterly getting chills right now. This is the creepiest dream/nightmare I've ever written.) _

My eyes opened and I sat up with a yelp. My forehead colliding with Mike's chin. "Mike! You're alive right? Not dead? No dagger sticking out of your chest?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course I'm alive, Soles. I wasn't gonna leave you." answered Mike, confused

"Good." I nodded, my worries flying away.

I hugged him tightly. Sam was asleep in the chair and I could hear him talking about something. (A/N I just forgot, I need a girl OC for Sam! So he likes girls who game, sweet, sporty, kind, nerdy and shy girls. Any OC's would be awesome! Thanks loves!)

I giggled at my brother's nonsense. Oh boy, any girl who dates him wll be in for it.

-Sam's POV, shocker right?!-

I was dreaming about my dream girl. The girl I knew I wouldn't marry some day. She was all of the things I liked. In the dream we were playing Modern Warfare, then we were eating a giant chocolate sundae, next we were playing soccer, then reading a book, next we were helping at the animal shelter. The last part was us kissing. She was shy at first, a red blush covering her cheeks, then she grew nearly as passionate as the kiss did.

I woke up to my sister's giggles. She was taking a bunch of photos of me and I felt something sticky on my face. I put my hand onto my face and it was stuck. "LIZBETH!" I yelled.

"Sorry Sammie but this one is for Twitter." She had glued my hand to my face.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I started to chase her. I know that Tiff just died, but it's not bad to have a little bit of fun right?

She laughed and started to run faster.

I collided with a girl. The girl who was from my dream.

A/N AND THATS A WRAP PEOPLE!

Haha I found that to be a good spot to end. Where he meets his dream girl. Did you guys like this chapter?

Oh and I welcome hate. It makes me so much of a better writer. I've been listening to the Newsie's soundtrack the whole time I've written this. It fuels my intelligance!

So we had this writing contest at school and I was in the top three, then mine won. It was a short story based off of this story :) It was just a contest we did in Core Connect (Homeroom) and it was really between like me and six other people. But still, IT WON! Haha I really didn't spend that much time on it either. But it was like fifteen pages long... WELL ANYWHO!

MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANAKUAH! HAPPY KWANZA! AND ANY OTHER HOLIDAYS Y'ALL CELBRATE!

It's my mommy's birthday today so I'm kinda hyped up on sugary stuff. :) Not a good idea.

WELL I'M RUN PEEPS! ADIOS MY FRIENDS! I'LL UPDATE WHEN I GET THAT NEW CHARACTER (erm actually when I can teehee)

-SEAFOAM THE ELF!-


	11. NINTH OFFICIAL CHAPTER!

Chapter Nine!

Whoop whoop I'm back party animals!

Now I have two possible characters for Sam's dream girl. I might make this be a love triangle peeps.

So please welcome Aura Yang, created by Gemstone Gal, and Gabi Kurishiki, created by Ins4ne Gam3r. Now these two might be in the love triangle. So please don't hate on that idea. Also I do have a Pokemon battle planned between Sam and Aura. This'll be epic. I promise you that much.

* * *

-Still Sam's POV-

"Oh sorry." said the girl shyly

"I-it's okay. I'm Sam. What's your name?"

Damn stuttering... WHY MUST STUTTERING EXIST!

"Aura. Aura Yang." replied the girl, redness still remaining on her cheeks.

"Pretty name."

Well THIS is AWKWARD! Just then a rare Zapdos crossed our line of vision. "I CALL HIM!" I shouted out, pulling out a pokeball.

"No! I do!" shouted Aura.

(A/N sorry if she's a bit out of character! This is the only part she will be I promise!)

I pulled out my Cubchoo. "Cubby, I choose you!"

Cubchoo came out of the Pokeball, "Cubby."

Aura grabbed a Pokeball and shouted "Snivy, I choose you!"

A female Snivy came out of her Pokeball, "Snivy."

Crud... I haven't fought a Snivy yet. And Cubchoo has barely even been in a battle yet. Maybe I should've taken out one of my other Pokemon. But too late now, I guess.

"Cubchoo, powder snow!" I shouted, my blue eyes glittering with power

"Cubchooooo." yelled Cubchoo as he used powder snow. Snivy was hit nearly instantly and froze slightly.

"Cubchoo, blizzard!"

Soon, withing ten minutes, Snivy was out. He didn't have a chance to attack much really. One or two whips of his vines, but soon he was out. "Snivy, come back!" shouted Aura

Snivy went back into her Pokeball.

"Congrats Sam. You won the Zapdos." stated Aura.

I shook my head, "No. We shouldn't be fighting over a Pokemon. It doesn't feel right."

"Agreed. But, hey you're a good battler. Even better than some of the trainer's I've met." agreed Aura.

"Who have you met?"

"Ash Ketchum, Misty Waters (A/N made up her and Brock's last names BTW) and Brock Sands."

"Those are legendary trainers! You're so lucky!"

She laughed, fixing her baseball cap on her head slightly. "Thanks. But I bet you'll go far with your training. You just have to work a bit harder. Then maybe you'll meet them."

"Gee thanks. Wanna go grab a pizza?"

"That'd be awesome!"

I laughed and we ended up walking to the pizza parlor, our arms intertwined.

-Lizbeth's POV-

Well, my brother found a girl he likes. But, he still has glue on his face! Ha!

"That was a mean trick to play Lizbeth." said Mike's mom.

"Yeah, but it was funny."

She laughed, "Sure it was. Breakfast's ready. It's pancakes."

PANCAKES! I ran up the stairs colliding with Mike. We fell to the ground. It was one of those cliche moments, where the girl is on top of the boy. At least we aren't staring into each other's eyes.

A boy came into the hallway we were in and eyed us up. "Dude, eat a corndog!" shouted the boy at me

I climbed off of Mike and glared at the boy. "Who are you?"

"Lizbeth, meet Orange Miyamoto." said Mike

(A/N submitted in by NN6h)

"Hello Lizbeth. Aren't you a little hottie." snickered Orange.

"Aren't you a little jerk!" I lunged at him, but Mike wrapped his arms around me and wouldn't let me go.

"Lizzie, don't kill him."

"So this is the girl you've been telling me about Mike. Seem's like you have little bitch on your hands if you ask me." sneered Orange

"Orange, shut up man!"

"Fine. Fine. Can't hate a player for playing his game." stated Orange, picking a pancake up and stuffing it into his mouth.

Puke rose to my throat and I felt sick. Mike whispered into my ear, "Don't worry. He's only here for a few more hours."

"Hey Mikey Boy, my mom just said that she won't be home for another day or two. So you and your little bitc- I mean girlfriend are stuck with me."

I choked back a scream. I grabbed the soccer ball that was on the floor, it was the one I've left here before, and headed outside. I kicked the soccer ball and started to run some drills, going around trees and an old swing set and a large fence.

This is the perfect way to get rid of anger. Just to run and kick things. Feel the wind whip the hair out of your face. The energy that you're putting in the ball. Without noticing it I ran right into a lake. I didn't notice it until something wrapped around my leg and took me underwater.

Whatever it was, it wasn't human.

-Mike's POV-

"Dude, that was uncalled for!" I shouted at Orange

"Chill man. How can you even date her anyways? She's ugly as hell."

"Don't you dare ever say that about Lizbeth! She is my best friend and on top of that she's my girlfriend!"

I was angry. Above angry. "If you're so close to her then you might know where she is. I hope she didn't go near Dead Creek. You know what exsist's in that place."

My eyes widened and I ran outside. Dead Creek is where some deadly Pokemon live. We found this out when they killed my dog,Spike, when I was little. They'll kill humans. If she's back there... I can't think like that right now. I have to save her.

-Orange's POV-

Man that Lizbeth chick is on fire. Kinda like that Alicia Key's song. "Girl on Fire"

Mike ran out of the house and I kinda sat there like "What am I supposed to do? I'm not dating her."

I decided to go after Mike and just be all like Prince Charming and try to save the beautiful damsel in distress. Man, her blonde hair and blue eyes that seem to change from dark to light, her tan skin and her muscular body. They just get to me. She must be the hottest girl out there. Hotter than the sun.

"Yo Mike! Wait up!" I shouted, running after him. He's a fast runner. Probably from being on the baseball field so much.

He stopped by the shore of the creek and picked up a deflated soccer ball. "Lizbeth... LIZBETH!" shouted Mike.

He dove into the water, what a rash idea. Kill both yourself and your girlfriend why don't ya?! I waited by the edge of the water until I saw his dark haired head pop out of the water, carrying a soaking wet, unconcious Lizbeth. Mike set her onto the sand and looked at her, feeling for a pulse. "She'll be okay man."

"No she won't! She can't swim and this is the second- no wait third time I've allowed her to get hurt!"shouted Mike

His eyes were filled with tears, grief, sadness and fear. "She'll make it through man. She seems to be a strong one."

Thats when Mike lost his cool, "Orange, if you weren't such a brash idiot this wouldn't have happened!"

I took a step back, have I really been that way? Have I put myself between my friends?

"Let's just get her to the doctors!"

He nodded and scooped her up, bridal style and took off running. Oh great... MORE RUNNING!

I followed him and wanted to just say "Can't we just take the car?!" But I didn't and we continued on our running... For ten miles.

* * *

A/N And fine! (That's apparently Swedish for Finish.) Thats just the end of THIS chapter. I'll be updating nearly everyday until the 2nd of January then they'll be spread out a bit more but until then you'll see moi more often.

I have brought back Lizbeth's fear of water! Mwhahaahahahaha!

Also he thinks Orange is kinda prickish? I sorta do in this chapter; but it will change. Trust me. Now I know these chapters are short lately but it's because I have to do last minute holiday preperations. Like how my sister is coming over tonight and I still need to clean my room T.T and then my grandma expects me to dress "Nicely" like any teen girl would and I apparently don't. Maybe it's cause I like sweatpants and a baggy tee...

But anywho my family might get two moo moo's! I'm gonna name them Gertie and Jerry :D Just to show how immature I am.

So on Monday we had this choir concert thing and my friend Evan said he was gonna walk with swag so we get up on stage and he flipped his hair and did finger pistols and decided he was soooooooooo cool and spun on his heel.

-Hyper Seafoam is Hyper-


	12. To answer a few questions

MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!

AS A SPECIAL PRESENT FOR YOU GUYS I'M GONNA UPDATE LATER BUT FOR RIGHT NOW I WANNA TELL YOU GUYS SOME THINGS.

Now to answer some questions:

Connor, you asked some questions this morning that I am yet to answer. I would've PM'ed you but you do not have an account.

Now to answer your questions:

To answer your first question: I am still trying to figure out where to put them. They will be used but well I'm having issues placing them.

Your second question: Lizbeth is well she's a genuine klutz. No doubt about that. She's my least graceful character ever.

Well lets see how your third question shall be answered: I have many plans for those OC's. They shall be popping up soon. My plan is to have every OC have at least one (or two) POV's by themselves by the end of this story... We'll see how that goes!

Your fourth question: Small writers block. Kinda like as small as a babies hand. And I have a lot of family drama going on right now that is withhelding my writing (Is withhelding a word? If not I made it up :D Copyright!)

Now onto your fifth and final question: Most of the OC's are adopted but a lot more have parents that just aren't around a lot. I originally got the idea for Lizbeth by a roleplay me and my friends did on Facebook... Which then we quit it because we had no idea what to do!

Oh and happy (late) birthday Connor!

-do be do be do be do be do be do be do be do be do be do be do be-

Now I wanna tell you guys something very special: According to the Google Santa Tracker, Santa Clause is in Noril'sk. (My dad thinks thats in Norway. Any clue?) Thats as of 11:03 Central Time (Midwestern United States.)... OKAY NOW I KNOW IT'S IN RUSSIA!

And he'll be heading to... Dudinka. That is all.

So have a good Christmas you guys! And a Happy New Year. (I'll be updating loads on New Years Eve btw.)

Don't eat too much ham and turkey (Or Lasagna like my families having tonight...)

-SeAfOaM tHe ElF-


	13. TENTH OFFICIAL CHAPTER! :D

**Chapter 10 (partay!) **

**Okay guys, time to put your seat belts back on. CAUSE I'M BACK WITH A CHRISTMAS PRESENT! AN ALL EXPENSE PAID TRIP TO THE KANTO REGION. FIT WITH PIKACHU AND ASH AS YOUR PERSONAL TOUR GUIDES ;) *nudge nudge to all you fangirls* **

**NOW YOU WILL ALSO HAVE BROCK THERE, AND MISTY AND ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS! ALL OF YOU SHALL BE FITTED WITH 6 POKEMON OF YOUR CHOICE THAT COME FROM ANY REGION AND SHALL ALSO BE EQUIPPED WITH HOUSING, FOOD AND CLOTHING IF NECESSARY. **

**NOW ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

**-Do be do be do be do BATMAN!-**

**-Mikes POV- **

** They took her into the back room. The doctor said he was gonna do some tests on her. Apparently she hit her head really hard underwater, so they'll be testing her for brain damage. **

** At least it isn't another coma. They promised me that much. They also said that she'll come to... But she might've lost some memories. **

** Sam's pacing a hole into the floor practically and Orange is just sitting here. Me on the other hand, I'm freaking out. Drinking bottle after bottle of water and soda. I swear the doctor's are gonna have to refill the vending machine in here pretty soon. As in, sooner than soon.**

** "Dude, calm down." stated Orange **

**"Calm down!? My girlfriend is in the back room! Nothing good happens in the back room!" **

**Okay I might be freaking out a little... okay a lot. But Lizbeth is the most important thing in the world and I can't stand the thought that I could loose her again.**

**"... Maybe if you sit down you can calm down." said Orange after a long silence**

**I realized that I had just worn down the floor and my sneakers were also fairly worn down now. **

**"Oh... Okay..." **

**I sat in a chair, covering my face with my hands; not wanting to be seen. I knew that this was not like me but... well I've already explained why! **

**"Miss Soles family?" asked a pretty doctor as she walked out of the back room **

**Sam stood up, I was gonna but Orange pulled me down. "I'm her brother m'am." **

**"She's unconscious but she should be fine. Just a bump on the head. But, do you know what dragged her down? We found some weird patterns on her legs, as if someone- or something, had dragged her down." **

**Me and Sam exchanged looks, almost as if we were speaking to one another through our minds. **

**"No, we don't know m'am. We just know that she was dragged underwater. Perhaps it was a Pokemon." answered Sam**

**The doctor nodded, "Okay. We are still running tests onto her and we'll keep her here for the next day o-" **

**She was cut off by Ellerin bursting into the room yelling, "OH MY BATMAN WHERE IS MY LIZBETH!" **

**Wisp, her Growlithe which had evolved into a Arcanine a few months ago, was standing by her side. "M'am this is a hospital, not a hockey stadium. Please quiet down." said a nurse **

**"Okay..." replied Rin awkwardly **

**She had a shirt on that said "Why so serious?" with the Joker's face on it. A classic Rin shirt. **

**"Um who are you?" asked Orange rudely **

**Rin gave him a cold, hard glare and replied "I'm Ellerin. Call me that and you'll die. So call me Rin or Elli." **

**I might've called her ahead of time and told her that Lizbeth had been scared by Orange and that Orange had called Lizbeth a bitch and stuff like that.**

**-Marcie Davis's POV-**

**(A/N OHHHH A NEW CHARACTER POV?! THIS CHARACTER HAS BEEN ONE I'VE BEEN WANTING TO INTRODUCE FOR AWHILE!)**

**I was sitting in the bleachers for a swim meet waiting for the boys to finish. The boy's were thinking they were so cool, walking around in their speedo's and stuff. But there was this one boy who really kinda stood out. **

**"Hey Marcie, do you see that boy over there?" came out the nasally voice of a girl who stood next to me.**

**"Uh which one?"**

**"The one with brown hair."**

**"There's ten boys with brown hair out there, Delilah." **

**She looked down, her eyes kinda downcast "Oh... Uh number twenty seven."**

**I looked at numeral twenty seven and realized he was the boy who kinda caught my eyes. Scanning the small print on the paper next to the diving board he would step off of I realized his name was Michael, Michael Armstrong. **

**Well he's a cutie. Well Marcie Davis, time to get your flirt on! I stood up and waited as he came back on his final lap. My pink and blue one piece swimsuit wasn't that flattering, but it'll have to work. **

**He climbed up the ladder, coming second in the meet, and nearly slid into me. "Whoa! Sorry!" He started to apologize nearly immediatlly. **

**"It's totally fine. I'm Marcie. Marcie Davis." **

**I held out a hand to shake but he turned it down. "Sorry, don't wanna get your hand all wet. Might jinx your competion. You're up next." stated Michael when he saw my saddened face.**

**"Oh... Well I should get going. But nice meeting you Michael." I stole a pen from one of the coaches and wrote down my ten digets on his arm. **

**He blushed as I walked away, with a wink and smile though. **

**Getting onto my diving board Delilah made a low cat call, "You just talked to one of the best swimmers in the entire school." **

**"So? He's just a boy." **

**"YOU'RE SO LUCKY!" **

**I laughed and put my blue tinted goggles on. The ref shot a gun and we all jumped in. Butterfly first, then breast, then free, then butterfly again till finish. Best time is a minute two seconds.**

**-Michael's POV-**

**Who was that girl and where'd she even come from? Sure she was cute, but what if she turns into a snarky little sass before long? **

**My eyes looked at the ten numbers written in black sharpie on my arm, not even looking up I ran into something... Or someone.**

**"Michael, why did you only place second?" It was my dad... Oh geez...**

**"I know I can do better dad but I had a headache and I-" **

**"That is no excuse for you to lose." retorted my father **

**"Dad, I know I can do better! Second is better than last, isn't it?" I asked him, knowing that it wasn't exactly the best thing to say. **

**He put a sturdy hand onto my shoulder, "Michael Armstrong, you'll have to place first place next race. Or no more electronics until you graduate."**

**Wait, until I graduate? Thats over two years from now! "Dad! I need those to time myself and I listen to music when I jog every morning!" **

**"Well, swim more, don't jog as much. Then we'll talk." **

**With that he disappeared into the crowd of adults and children alike. My hands were clenched into fists as I stood there, watching him disappear. I turned to the crowd of girls and watched as the one with inky black hair, the one I ahd talked to earlier, swam quickly. She was swimming fast; as if she had been raised by dolphins or something. Knowing her attitude though, she might've been raised by sharks.**

**She came in first. I knew she would. Just by the look on her face earlier and she is sorta muscular. In a femine way of course. Not a mascular way, a um girly way! **

**-do be do be do be do be do be PINK PANTHER!-**

**Yeah I know its short but I'm sick. I got a cold :(. Sorry this is late I meant to put it up yesterday but I slept in on accident and had to be at my dads at 11 and kinda got up at 9 and had to shower and open stocking stuff and whatcrap. Then I didn't get home till 9 PM and I was exhausted beyond belief. What you guys do for the holidays?! Well I'm gonna go eat some Mac & Cheese now, love you all! **

**Oh and I have a new line under my normal discaimere it'll hopefully make some laughs. **

**-Seafoam the Sicko-**

**~I accept love, hearts, potatos and what am I missing? Oh right hate! Hate's welcome :) Hater's gonna hate, writers gonna write ain't that right?~ **


	14. SORRY AUTHORS NOTE!

SORRY! AUTHORS NOTE!

So those of you who have read any of my Pokemon stories should know that I have not updated in awhile. Well heres why:

I got into a really bad fight with people who I thought were my friends so I've been sidetracked

Found out a lot of things over my holiday break

Family issues

School things (I teach sixth grade Battle of the Books and I'm in school clubs)

I got a boyfriend :)

Hurt my knee badly

Been sick

I know these are pretty bad reasons but please see that I've been really distracted. I'm really sorry.

The stories will be continued, but that'll be when I've cleared my head and watched some more Pokemon. So they're on hold for a little bit. But if you like Newsies you could read my Newsies story and I'm gonna have a SYOC story for Kid Nation (You know where fourty kids would go to an old boomtown that had been empty for years and try to rebuild it without adults)

Also if you like Kid Nation please check out my Kid Nation story that'll be up tonight. Thanks loves. Hopefully I'll be back around mid to late March! Just depends on what happens and such. Plus I'll be at Wisconsin Dells for my Spring Break in March as well.

See y'all soon!

-SeAfOaM-


End file.
